The Spark Is Gone
by mrssherrymuller
Summary: 7 months after the terrifying events of Africa, Jill Valentine is still traumatized by the horrible things Wesker had made her do. But, Chris Redfield, her long time boyfriend is not giving up on her. This fact has stumped all their friends and family. But, what happens when Chris meets someone familiar on a mission that will change his life. Sorry about any spelling errors. CREVA!
1. Problems with Solutions

Chapter 1

Problems With Solutions

**Valentine Redfield Household**

Jill Valentine was not happy at this moment to say the least. It started off with something as stupid as her leaving the front door unlocked and the dog escaping then, the blame game started. It went from how Chris forgot to feed the dog before the last mission, to how he always left the toilet seat up, how she never cleans up her lunches until, its rotting away in their room and how she never tells him anything .Then how she doesn't feel like she can trust anyone and how she doesn't think that he understands what she's going through. The same things they fight about all the time but, when she walked away from him to her room, Chris Redfield knew something was different.

He gazed around the medium sized kitchen. The floor was white tile with nicks and scratches because it was old, the walls were painted maroon with white accents on the bottoms and tops. The stove was aside two walnut cabinets leading off to white and walnut cabinets with maroon handles next to a regular white fridge. The sink was made of porcelain that had matching red faucets and handles.

Chris sighs and thinks to himself _'i have to go fix this, its my fault'._ So, he quickly picked up the broken shards of Jill's mother's nice china. Then, rushed to her room. He knocked softly on her door, he could hear her quietly sobbing. It broke his heart seeing her like this. The door handle slowly turned in front of him and opened to see her tear-stricken face. Her eyes were bloodshot and her tears were poring down her face.

"I'm sorry, this is my fault. I think we should talk about it." Chris told her. She nodded slightly and opened the door further so he could enter. Her room was simple. Her bed was a double bed and had a simple white comforter, a medium grey blanket folded at the end of the bed and light pink pillows with dark brown vertical and horizontal lines. Her side table had a few magazines aside from a framed photo of her brother. She sits on her bed and invites Chris to sit across from her.

"Um... Chris, I know we have problems but, that fight it was just... it was really intense." Jill starts, he knew this fight was different than the other fights. They've never had a full out screaming match before.

"I think we're getting worse." Chris told her sincerely. He looked into her eyes, they were tearing up. She quickly avoided his gaze and shifted uncomfortably.

"What should we do." She asks making eye contact.

"We could go to couples therapy and try to make it work, we can ignore them until we end up murdering each other ..." She smiled at the joke he made. His face grows serious "or we could end it." She looks at him with big doe eyes and takes his hand and and places her hand over it and smiles at him.

"We'll try couples therapy."

"By the way, you can talk to me about anything, even about the incident." Jill instantly looked down to her lap ashamed of what she had done. Chris noticed and picked up her chin and told her. "Jill, you can trust me." She felt tears splash down her face and took a deep breathe.

"He...um, used to lock me up in this room with no way out when I disobeyed him or tried to escape. He'd sit behind a mirror until I begged him to lead me on a leash like a dog." She began to cry and Chris pulled her up onto his lap and hugged her to his chest and he could feel her teardrops fall onto his shirt. " I never want to be caged again, I hurt so many good people, Chris."

"It okay, he's dead and you're save." Chris reassured her.

"I'm so lucky you and Sheva saved me. If you hadn't I would probably still be enslaved by Wesker." Jill pulled herself off him and brushed the tears off and smiles at him. " Thanks this felt good, having someone there for me."

Chris's cell phone ringed out in the kitchen. He stood and quickly went to pick it up. He held his phone to his ear and said "Hello"

"Chris, we have a request " Chris recognized the voice speaking on the other end of the phone, it was the mission director at the DSO, Mr. John Francis, the government agency that housed the American BSSA.

"What's this about?" Chris asked.

"Agent Kennedy has requested your assistance on a mission involving a tribe in Africa., The Kiunguza. He says they're have been sightings of B.O.W.S. Near that region. But, so far he hasn't gotten enough evidence to prove it."

"Is it Uroborus?" Chris asking, now curious about the mission, remembering the monstrous beings Wesker had created and unleashed in Africa, 7 months. He thinks about the first one he saw, it was just a giant mass of tentacles made from human flesh whirling and striking against him and his partner.

"Kennedy believes its something new, something never seen before by the BSSA in any country." Francis told him.

"So, this could be big." Chris said.

"Kennedy thinks so, and the DSO is requesting you and a group of specially selected agents to investigate the situation in Africa."

"Why was I chosen?"

"Kennedy made the list up of the agents he thought were the best choices for this. But, Chris might I ask if you are interested because if not I have many calls to make this evening."

"I'm interested, I'll come in soon. Bye." Chris said, hanging up and sitting down on his light brown chesterfield. And thinking about Africa and the events that transpired there. _'I will not let another outbreak happen again' _Chris thought as he put on his leather jacket and left the house to learn about this mysterious new species of B.O.W's.

**DSO**

Chris pushes on the DSO entrance doors, peering into the main office. A red-haired woman is siting at a desk. Looking through files and making calls. Chris approaches the desk. Its very late in the evening and the office was not lit well so, it was fairly dark inside the room. The redhead notices Chris and waves him over to a seat on the other side of the room and Chris sits on a guest chair. As the redhead returns to the her phone. After a period of time, she hangs up and motions to Chris telling him to come over. He stands and approaches the desk once more. The woman lays the files down on her desk and smiles warmly.

"I'm here to talk to Mr. Francis." Chris asks her.

"Is he expecting you?" She asked looking up at him. He shakes his head slightly.

"Yes, he called me in about a mission." Chris told her.

"What's your name?" She asks.

"Chris Redfield." He answers. She quickly grabs her telephone and dials a number then waits while it rings, its answered quickly through. "Sir, I have a Chris Redfield. Here for you." She waits a second then smiles widely. "No, why are you jealous?" Chris's eyes widen as she turns herself around a little in her chair and plays with the telephone cord. She giggles then says " Okay hotshot, I'll tell him. Bye" She turns to face Chris. "I'm sorry mister Redfield, that wasn't very appropriate but, Mister Francis wants me to escort you up to the higher levels."

"Its fine..."

"Delilah" She answers telling him, her name.

"So, you know Mr. Francis." Chris asks as she started to walk towards the elevator.

"Yeah, you could say that" She says blushing. She presses the up button on the elevator and it quickly comes down and Chris and her enter. Delilah then presses the floor 16 button and they stand in the elevator. "He's my husband."

Chris thoughts go directly to the conversation on the phone she had with him. "How long have you been married."

"It will be years, next month." Chris and Jill had been together since

Jill had escaped the Raccoon City incident and that was 11 years ago but, they don't seem to have the connection Delilah seems to have with her husband. Chris found this troubling. " How about you Mr. Redfield, do you have a wife and kids at home."

"No kids, but I got a girlfriend, we've been together for 11 years." Chris told her. She smiled.

"She sounds nice." Delilah commented before the elevator doors opened and the two continued down the hall to a meeting room. The door was closed so, the room was most likely in use. "The meeting for the Kiunguza mission is in here. Mr. Redfield." She said before she walked down the hallway back to the elevators.

Chris turned to face the door to see what the mission was about. Little did he know it would change his life forever.


	2. Meetings and Coffee

Chapter 2

Meetings and Coffee

**DSO Level 16**

Chris enters the big room. The room has dull brown walls and hard wood floors. In the middle of the room their is a light brown wood table with black metallic legs. There is 8 comfy looking chairs, 4 chairs on each side. 7 people sit at the table. Chris awkwardly sits at the table next to a young woman with purple hair and a older man in his fifties. Chris recognizes one of the mysterious strangers to be Agent Leon S. Kennedy. He's pretty easy to spot actually, he's light blonde hair is pretty much the most memorable thing about him. Chris remembers how he first came to meet Leon.

Chris was wanted by Umbrella, a pharmaceutical company responsible for the first B.O.W's. The company that started it all. Chris was off the grid but, Umbrella had found him but, his sister Claire had been captured by Umbrella and escaped. Claire had looked up Chris in one of the Umbrella databases in the facility she was held in. She called her friend Leon to find Chris, because she believed he was in trouble. Well he was but, she was in more.

Him and Leon have been friends since Leon went out of his way to save Claire. Now, Leon had asked for Chris specifically. Leon stood up and glanced at one of the men at the table. Chris knew the other man was Mr. Francis. Leon had travelled to the front of the room. Chris noticed Leon had a remote control in his hand.

"Now, that everyone is here I'd like to start this briefing." Chris looked around the room to all the unique characters in the room. Most of them were men, Chris could only see 2 women siting in the room. One was young and has short black hair with some of it dyed purple. The other was a tall, brunette with pale skin and was very thin. The man sitting next to him was old with white hair and was butch-looking and had many scars across his face. They're was also a very slight man across from Chris, he looked shifty and clever. Unlike the man sitting next to him, who although Chris didn't like to make quick judgements looked quite dim-witted. Chris thought about what the others possibly thought about him. He looked down a his arms and thought that he was most likely the muscle.

Leon pulled down what looked to be a sheet of paper used to project images onto. It was only then Chris had realized that on the opposite side of the room there was projector. Leon held the remote up and clicked a button. And Mr. Francis stood and turned off the lights as Leon presented the first image.

It was a picture of a African tribe doing some sort of cultural event with food and dancing. Leon starts the briefing. "This is the Kiunguza, they are a tribe situated on the borders of Mali and Guinea in West Africa. They are not well known, even in their own area. And they don't usually socialize outside of there tribe. No selling or trading. They are very solitary. These pictures I took while I was checking the borders for B.O.W's."

The next picture Leon presents is the same area as the last picture but, all the building are destroyed and they're are no people anywhere to be seen. "This is the picture I took 3 days after I left." The brunette woman raises her long arm to ask a question. Leon notices and says "Dr. Weissman." The woman lowers her arm and clears her throat before speaking.

"This tribe could have simply moved." She stated. Leon shook his head.

"The tribe hasn't moved in 600 years. And there this." Leon changes the picture. The new picture is of a dusty old table with a shiny new briefcase on it, next to 3 vials each containing a different color serum. "This was found in the home of the chief." The room grew silent. Then the sneaky looking man spoke aloud.

"Are they viruses."

"Agent Kennedy believes so but, unfortunately the transportation vehicle caring it has gone awol." Mr. Francis tells the group. Leon changes the image and crosses his arms as he awaits the reactions of the group. The picture clearly shows the briefcase now closed exposing the very clear logo on it. Chris slams his fist against the table and grits his teeth as he mutters the name of the company that has been haunting him for 11 years.

"Umbrella." There clear as day was the trademarked symbol of the dead company. Leon nods as he notices Chris's reaction to the photo. The woman siting next to Chris shakes her head in disbelief then exclaims.

"But, Umbrella went bankrupt years ago."

Leon looks at the picture then at the woman. " I think that the briefcase is cause enough to investigate this further."

"And that is why I've given you the freedom to gather this team, Agent Kennedy." Mr. Francis declares. Leon changes the picture to a factory.

"This factory has been abandoned for 19 years and also has been destroyed. Until 3 months ago, it belonged to the country but, it has been brought by a someone using a untraceable bank account. This person has repaired the facility and started something. I believe, they are producing B.O.W's. The facility used to be owned by Umbrella."

"So, you believe that someone is trying to restart Umbrella." The grey haired man sitting next to Chris says. Leon nods his head and continues the briefing.

"I do which is why..." Leon turns of the Projector and turns the light back on. " I need your help. I have picked you all to help me infiltrate the facility and determine where the Kiunguza tribe went. So, I would like to know who, would like to be apart of the team." Leon asks looking around the room for volunteers.

The older man stands up and approaches Leon. He grabs Leon's hand and shakes it. Leon smiles and says "I knew I could count on you, Gillette." The man smiles then stands with Leon. The next person to stand is Dr. Weissman.

"I admit, I'm interested in the possibility of studying new B.O.W's." Dr. Weissman

"How much does it pay?" The shady looking man asked.

"10,000$." Leon responds the man and the man sitting next to him stand along with the rest.

"When do we leave?" Chris says standing up. Leon smiles brightly then looks to the last person sitting at the table. The young woman with the purple hair. She looks down then stands up.

"I guess we're a team." The woman stands and smiles at Leon, Chris and the rest of the team. Chris looks around at his new comrades and thinks that, it would have to be a hell of a monster to take them down.

**Claire Redfield's Home**

Chris thought that since he only had a short time in the city before he'd leave for Africa, so he decided to visit his sister. Wouldn't want a repeat of what happened last time he left for an mission without telling her. She lives outside the city, so he went right to her house in the morning. Her house was a 2 floor Victorian Style house in a live community outside the city. He pulled into her driveway and walked to the front door. He knocked on the door, and waited for his sister to answer.

Claire opened the door to see her brother Chris. She smiled a pulled her big brother into a big hug. He was wearing a simple white t-shirt and jeans. Claire had her hair down from her usual ponytail and was wearing a light blue tank top with some black slacks. She quickly invited him inside. She took him to the kitchen. Her kitchen was clean and white for the most part. The countertops, handles, faucets and appliances, all had light blue incorporated in it. It was one of the few things She and Jill had in common. Always making sure everything matches, it stumped Chris why they put so much effort into it. Claire ushered Chris to sit at her dining table.

"Do you want Tea? Coffee?" Claire asks as she moved to the Coffee maker to make her morning coffee.

"Sure, Coffee, Black." Claire put the coffee on and sat across from Chris. She smiled as the questions began to pop into her head. Chris saw the look on her face, and realized that his devilish sister was planning something. "So... Chris, How is Jill?" Claire asked.

"She's good, she's bored as hell but, we're making progress. She's going to therapy and were talking about it more." Chris told his sister as she looked at him sadly.

"What about you, Chris?" She asked, Chris was very confused at this question. He was fine, he passed his psychological exam.

"What do you mean?" Chris asked his sister as she got up to get his coffee and putting hers on. She sighs.

"I worry about you sometimes, Chris." Chris knew this, she had expressed many times how dangerous his life was and that she didn't approve. "I know you and Jill have been together for a long time and I understand but..."

"Claire." Chris stated earning a stare from Claire. One that could burn through diamonds.

"Chris, your just not happy anymore and if you say you are your lying to yourself and to me." Claire says while sitting down across from Chris once again with her coffee. "Chris, why are you here?"

"What I can't come and visit my little sister." Chris says making a point.

"You only come here after a fight with Jill or if you're going on a mission, so which is it?" Claire asks. Chris looks down guiltily, knowing this time it was both. Claire had always been good at deciphering her brother's emotions and she knew right away it was different this time. "Chris..."

"I'm going on a mission later on today." Chris said as he looked up at his sister.

"Where are you going?"

"Africa." Chris said taking a sip of his coffee. Claire's eyes widen as she hears it.

"Are you sure that's a good idea."

"I'm not a emotional wreck, Claire."

"A lot happened down there. It could bring back bad memories." Claire sipped her coffee.

"Its going to be fine." He reassured her. " I'm going with a strong team, its led by Leon." Claire smiled and looked at her brother.

"Oh Chris. Leon's just as bad when it comes to getting into trouble." Claire chuckles and continues " How's that supposed to reassure me. One of you is bad enough."

"Laugh it up Claire, just remember I never woke up in a prison on some island on the other side of the equator." Chris mocked. Claire reached over the table and slapped his arm.

"Looking for you, I might add." Claire declared.

"I think we're both troublemakers then..." Chris said as he and Claire tapped their cups together and continued the nice morning coffee together. Even, though they didn't know what would happen on the mission and how it would effect Chris's life. For the better or the worst.


	3. Venture to the Past

***Hello, my name is Mrssherrymuller. I would like to thank all those who are following this story. I love writing, and the feeling I get when someone decides to read my story is amazing so, just know its appreciated. I will continue this until its done.**

**Thank You For Reading***

Chapter 3

Venture to the Past

**Valentine Redfield Household**

After his coffee with Claire, Chris returned home to find Jill typing away at the computer. She was wearing her long brown hair down and wearing a black tank top with a black jacket and some jeans. She noticed him enter and looked up at him before returning to typing. Chris looked around the living room it had white walls and peach carpet (which he hated), a beige chesterfield, a blue and white plaid sofa, a coffee table in the middle of the room and various paintings pinned on the wall across the room. Jill stood after finishing whatever she was doing on the computer and brushed herself off from the grey dog hair that was on her lap and began a conversation with Chris. " How did it go?" She asked kindly.

"It went better than I expected. She won't be following me to Africa this time." Chris said as Jill slowly walked up to him and placed her hands on her hips and frown at him.

"By the way, are you sure its a good idea to be go there and what happened in Kijuju." Chris became aggravated slightly.

"So now, you are saying that I have problems." Chris says harshly.

"No, Chris its just that you went through an outbreak down there, and we both know what that can do to people." Jill said with a concerned look in her eyes.

"I'll be fine, Jill." Chris said annoyed.

"Chris, I really don't want another fight today." Jill said with tears in her eyes, Chris sadly looked at her. How did they get here, to the point where everyday is a battle not to yell at each other.

"I'm sorry Jill, it just that Claire..." Jill sobbed and Chris forgot what he was saying. "What's wrong?"

"It nothing, its just that I just checked the my email and I got the results back from the BSAA office. I failed my psychological exam again." Chris pulled her into a hug as she sobbed into his shirt.

"Don't worry, third times a charm." Chris said, she pulled away and smiled at him.

"I know we have our problems but, I'm glad we're going to make it work." She said as she went back to her computer.

Chris walks to his room and it was a mess. His clothes scattered across the floor, bath-towels hung up anywhere he could of put them. Food wrapper and miscellaneous things across every surface. Needless to say, Chris wasn't the most organized person in the house. And he lives in the same house as Ms. 'leave leftovers out until they attract flies' Valentine.

Chris looks through his closet for his suitcase. He pulls it out and begins to pack it. He begins to pack searching around the room for the clothes he wears when he goes to warmer places like Spain, Mexico, Italy among others. He finds his light green t-shirt and light brown pants along with various other outfits and folds them neatly into his suitcase.

He then pulls a briefcase out from beneath his bed and opens it. Inside there is several guns. He had a Beretta M92F and a Heckler & Koch P8 for pistols. For a magnums he has a S&W M500, he also had a Hydra Shotgun. For sniper rifles he had the Dragunov SVD. His Machine Gun was a SIG 556. He packed all the guns into his suitcase along with some ammunition and a couple of Incendiary Grenades.

Chris zips his suitcase up and begins to carry it out to the living. Jill has now put her laptop away and is sitting on the couch relaxing. When, Chris enters the room, Jill wakes and stands up and says "Before you go and take care of all that paper-work and going to the airport, I have something to show to you."

She rushes to her room and returns quickly. Inside her hand is a pendant. It looks vaguely familiar to Chris but, he couldn't place it until he looked up at his girlfriend face. She was fascinated by it, her eyes showed a curiosity and a little bit of bitter resentment. He looked down at the object laying in her hands. It was a huge African beetle, the body of the beetle was made of a ruby. He recognized it as the beetle that he had ripped off Jill's chest in Africa when she was being brainwashed by Wesker.

"Why do you still have this?" Jill's eyes watered as she played with it between her fingers.

"I need you to take this to a shaman in the town you are visiting first in Africa." Jill said ignoring Chris's question.

"Why do you still have this?" Chris repeated himself. Jill took in a deep breathe.

"Wesker didn't create it, he merely stole it from the locals in Mali. I really like to know how it was created." Jill explained looking up at him.

"Jill you're obsessed with this." Chris said.

"I'm not obsessed!" Jill shouted in his face as she pulled the beetle away. "I just want to know how they got me to turn against everything I believe in!" Jill was short tempered about the subject. She looked at him sadly. "I'm sorry." She said timidly.

"Its okay." Chris said.

"Please, will you do this for me?" Jill asked after a few seconds. Chris looked at her sadly then nodded his head. She smiled then passed the clunky gem into his hands.

"Thank you, Chris."

**Newark Liberty International Airport**

Chris walked confidently through the airport to a waiting place near his gate. The group he was travelling with to Africa was waiting for him. All except for Leon. Chris sat with the 5 strangers. Chris thought that it would be a good idea to introduce himself to all of his comrades.

"Hi, I'm Chris Redfield" he said looking to the strangers. Dr. Weissman smiled at him and put her hand out to shake his. Chris shakes her hand.

"I'm Dr. Andrea Weissman." Andrea said.

"What's your doctorate in?" Chris asks trying to make the waiting easier on both him and Andrea.

"I'm an expert on Biological Engineering, but I've been a field scientist for 5 years." Andrea said. Andrea wore a grey sweater and a pencil skirt. Her hair was tucked neatly into a bun with a few stains of hair sticking out.

"So, were you a part of the team analyzing the viruses or the one trying to find a cure." Chris said. Andrea smiles.

"I was a part of the team analyzing the G-virus 10 years ago." Andrea told him.

"The one from the Raccoon City Incident." Chris stated as he thought about how lucky he was not to be in town when that hit. But, two people he cared about had been caught there. Andrea nodded her head. " My sister Claire had escaped from that incident."

"Claire Redfield, I think I remember her. Does she have red hair, is about 5ft 7?" Andrea asks. Chris nods his head. "She went to the government with that little girl, Sherry. My associates where in charge of extracting samples from her."

"Claire told me that the people who dealt with Sherry were very rough with her." Andrea looks down shamefully. She gulped before speaking.

"I'm sure that if that happened, my associates have paid for that." Just before Chris was about to speak to her, Leon sits down next to Chris.

"I see everyone's here." Leon says and all the other people pay attention to him. "Our plan is to meet our contact in Bougouni. I don't know anything about there appearance all I know it that the person were looking for will have a red bandana tied around their wrist. This person is said to have a way for us to get a job in the facility."

"And take it down from the inside." The shady man said.

"And find proof of that they are producing B.O.W's." Leon corrected. "That is our objective Mr. Chall." Chall scoffed as if uninterested by this meeting.

"Continuing on, once we've infiltrated the facility, we'll all be bodyguards or medical professionals. I'll pick the rolls now." Leon pulled a list out of his leather jacket. "Keran Chall, you'll be a doctor, so get a tan so, you look less angry all the time." The girl with the purple hair laughed and slapped Keran arm. "Naomi,You'll be a nurse and you'll be his wife" As Leon said that the purple haired girl's face sunk and Keran wrapped his arm around her. Chris assumed that the woman with the purple hair was Naomi.

"Gaston, you'll be a bodyguard" He looks to the dumb looking man. "Drake, Chris and me will be bodyguards." Leon glances at Chris and the older man.

"I guess I'm a doctor, huh." Andrea says. Leon shakes his head and says.

"No, you're going to be a secretary." It was obvious that Andrea was surprised.

"But, I'm an actual doctor." Andrea states.

"Yes but, remember this isn't a rich group any doctors they have there probably just know First Aid. You're too good." Naomi leans in and whispers to Andrea.

"I'll trade with you." Andrea chuckles. The group hears a woman on the loud speaker that says.

"Gate 15-a, Flight to Bougouni."

"That's us." Leon says to the group and the group boards the plane to Africa. The place they'll all remember.


	4. Just a day in the life of Chris Redfield

***The beginning of the chapter is a flashback, I might do one at the beginning of each chapter until a certain point. Also I would like to thank all my followers and viewers to this story.**

**-Mrs Sherry Muller***

**Chapter 4**

**Just another day in the life of Chris Redfield**

_**Government Research Center, 1999**_

_Andrea was working in the lab, late that night. The night, the men from the head office came down with the little girl. Andrea had only worked in the lab for 3 months. She had been considered a rookie but, she was a prodigy. Andrea was analyzing samples that the recon team had collected from Raccoon City. The men had brought the girl in around 11pm. She looked unhealthy to Andrea but, it was Andrea place. She had work to do and the little girl was not her assignment._

_But, Andrea had listened in on the conversation the me and her supervisor, Don Hanks had. _

"_The director has informed us that this division is to take care of Miss Birkin." One of the men had said to Don._

"_Yes, we are going to extract data from her tissue and analysis it. To figure it out why she has that mysterious ability." Don had said. This intrigued her. What mysterious ability? The men had passed the girl over to the scientist. The scientist had lead the young girl into her personal laboratory. At around 12, Andrea had entered his office to show him the results of her research but, when she entered she didn't find what she was expecting._

_The young girl was laid across a table with an I.V piercing her arm. She is unconsious and looks quite pale. Andrea was shocked. Don had been taking blood from her to analysis but, he was taking to much._

"_What the hell are you doing?" Andrea asked as she came face to face with her supervisor._

"_I'm taking the sample." Don said without any type of remorse in it._

"_You're taking too much!" Andrea said tying to push him out of the way so, she could unplug the I.V._

"_We need this data to understand the G-virus." Don justified, getting in the way before she could unplug it._

"_You're going to kill her." Andrea said pushing him out of the way and carefully pulling it out and bandaging it up._

"_She can regenerate her wounds." Don defended as Andrea checked her pulse._

"_She can't regenerate them fast enough." Andrea said as she looked down to a letter at her feet. It had a seal with the Umbrella logo on it. She leaned down and picked it up, then turned towards him. Don pulled a gun out of his pocket and pressed it against her forehead._

"_Be quiet and come out to parking lot." He said as she began to turn and walk to the elevator. Don had been apart of Umbrella, she couldn't believe it. He lead her down the stairwell into the parking lot. In the lot. He stood a couple of feet from her and held the gun up._

"_I'm sorry it had to end like this, you're a brilliant scientist and you could of joined us. You could of perfected the G-Virus." Don said._

"_Go to hell!" Andrea yelled at him as he shot her in the chest. She fell to her knees and choked. Don dropped his gun and started to walk casually away. Andrea crawled towards the gun and picked it up and aimed for his head and shot it. Her bullet pierced through his head and he fell down to the ground. _

_She stood clenching her stomach and approached his dead body and pulled the letter out of his hand. It said that he had to kill the little girl, take her blood then escape before anyone discovered they're plan to cause another outbreak in Nevada. She looked down at his copse to the bullet wound and it almost made her barf. She then limps back into the building for help. Knowing she helped a lot of people and saved the life of Sherry, she still felt guilty over the fact she killed a man. And she never forgave herself._

**Airplane**

Chris sat in seat 32-B on the flight next to Keran Chall. From, what Chris could tell he was a unique character. He wore a black jacket over a black t-shirt with some black slacks. To say he looked dark was an understatement. His hair was black and was slicked back. He had just sat there all flight not looking anywhere, no talking, no standing up to go to the bathroom. Keran just stared at the back on the seat in front of him. It was quite peculiar to Chris but, Chris never mentioned it until. The young woman Naomi passed by. It was the first time he redirected his gaze to something else. And it was her. Chris noticed his behaviour and decided to speak to him.

"Keran, you're acting strangely." Chris had said. Keran looked to him and shrugged.

"I just don't like planes." Keran said plainly with no emotion in his voice.

"You haven't looked away from that seat since we got on." Chris said sounding concerned, he and Keran had talked before they gotten on the plan, he was a good dude.

"I have a lot on my mind." Keran said.

"Like Naomi." Chris had said implying that he liked her. Keran shook his head.

"What no, we've been friends for years and she's like a sister, I don't." Chris shook his head not believing what he was hearing. "I don't."

"Really, not even a little bit."

"No, like I said, sister to me, not that." Keran was defensive about this. If Chris was his sister the conversation wouldn't have ended there. She would of pestered him until he admitted to something. But, lucky for Keran, It wasn't Claire that he was talking to.

"Fine, I believe you." Chris said and for the rest of the flight Chris stayed silent as did Keran.

**Shaman's Hut**

After the flight, Leon had rented a motel room to crash in for the night before they'd meet the contact. Leon said that the team was free to spread out across the city as long as they lay low. Chris decided to go to the Hut, Jill instructed him to go to for the Shaman to look at the device that Jill gave him. Truthfully, Chris hated himself for doing this but, hopefully it will bring her closure. The shaman's hut was made from straw and had various nicknacks around the entrance.

He knocked on the door of the hut heard a voice telling him to come in. So, he pushed the and then and saw a elderly woman sitting on a wooden chair. She wore a traditional African dress, worn in the west of Africa. The woman smiled up at him with a toothless grin and stood. "Hello, young man" the woman said. She spoke fluent English, most who lived in Mali spoke french.

"Is this the hut of Kadi, the shaman." Chris asked her. She grinned and said.

"Yes, I am Kadi."

"I am here, because my girlfriend Jill Valentine wanted to know about a artifact, she has come to have." Kadi nodded her head and said.

"Where is the artifact?" The woman asked raising her hand waiting for him to place it in her outstretched hands. Chris gently took the beetle from his back pocket and placed it into her hands. She looked down at her hands then placed it on her wooden table and studied it for a good while before a worried look strikes across her face. She stands up and roughly puts it into his hands.

"So." Chris asked looking at her distressed face.

"Leave Bougouni." She told him.

"What?"

"Leave, you'll only bring the monsters here."

"What monster?" Chris asked.

"The monsters of old, centuries ago a leader named Adelaide, a woman of great power found an artifact called the Mwitaji wa wafu, in a tomb. It attached to her and gave her amazing abilities. Then all the dead awoke and followed her and called her the kifo malkia. She ceased my peoples lands and turned them into slaves, fearing the wrath of the Mwitaji. We revolted and kicked her and her demon horde out and threw away the Mwitaji in the jungle. Please leave you'll bring them back." Chris thought she must have been talking about an outbreak but, she said it happened thousands of years ago.

"I don't think that this will bring the monsters."

"Please leave now." She said. Chris looked down at the relict.

"I'm leaving tomorrow in the morning." Chris told her as she shakes her head.

"No, you must leave now, if not she'll-" She woman is interrupted by a blood curdling scream from outside her hut. "Oh no, you have doomed us." She hissed.

"I'm sure it isn't like that." Chris said as more screams are heard surrounding the hut. And suddenly an object blasts through the side of the hut. As the dust flew and temporally blinded Chris a figure came out and grabbed the woman. It forcefully used its claws to rip deep gashes into her chest. She gasps and blood spills out of her mouth as the figure throws her body across the room. Chris looks at the corpse then rushes out of hut into the small alienage. African people were flooding the streets running from the monsters.

Chris remembered that one of his team members was in the area as well. He ran down the street dodging the creatures. He thought that they were the B.O.W's that Leon had suspected the facility was producing. He approached a small building surrounded by a giant garden. Chris pushed the gate and entered once he saw bullets spray from the building to keep the B.O.W's away from the structure. He yelled to the people held up there. "I'm human".

His team member Naomi peeked her head up and glanced at him.

"Chris, come here its not safe out there." She said waving Chris over to the open widow. He noticed that she had blocked all other entrances other than the windows and had set up a sturdy base. Which surprised him that she could make the shelter this quickly. She had busted one window out and that was where she shot from. Chris entered from the window and saw her sitting on the floor reloading a SMG.

"You always bring SMG's everywhere you go."

"On high danger missions involving B.O.W's..." She stands and passes a small pistol to Chris. "Yeah, I do."

"This pistol is tiny." Chris said looking at it.

"Sorry its all I have." She looks at him. "I have contacted Leon and he wants us to meet the contact early so, we can make sure that he/she is safe. He called and made plans to meet up with the contact and we are the closes. The whole teams heading there now."

"So, were heading where." Chris asked as she began to pack bullets in a weaved bag.

"Just follow me and help kill as many of the B.O.W's. And If you have no ammo, you can just punch them." She jumps out of the window and looks back at Chris. "Let's go." She and Chris walk through the town streets which have few to none monsters anymore.

"Where they go." Chris asked as the walked down a sandy street.

"I think that they travel in groups and they've moved to another part of the city." Naomi said as they walked by a butcher's shop. She paused and looked at the shops, she then narrowed her eyes then whispered to Chris. "Did you hear that?"

Chris listened in for any sound she was talking about. Then, he heard a faint sobbing coming from the butcher's shop. Chris nodded his head. Naomi and Chris slowly entered the building. Human carcasses were found on the floor torn into pieces. Behind the counter was where the crying was coming from. Chris looked behind the counter and saw a young woman cowering. She was bleeding from her side and looked just at brink of death. Naomi approached the woman and spoke.

"Do you speak English?" The woman looked up sadly. Naomi got down on her knees and said " Je, kuongea Kiswahili?" The woman didn't respond to that either. "Parlez-vous francais?" Naomi said earning a nod from the woman. Naomi turned to Chris and said. "She speaks french."

"Do you speak french." Chris asked.

"Yes but, I might be a little rusty." She turned to the woman once again. "Quel est votre nom?"

"Justine."

"Justine, nous pouvons vous aider a la securite."

"No. .. vous ne pouvez pas nous sauver, vous devez exécuter maintenant." Naomi's eyes open as she sees the woman begin to choke.

"Chris, I think we need to leave. This type of B.O.W's are contagious." Naomi and Chris stand and back away.

"What?" Chris said.

"I think she's going to turn into a..." The woman stands up and looks at Chris with red eyes filled with hunger. Her fingernails elongate and grow callouses. Her skin turns greyish and her head starts to pull apart through the middle. Long teeth sprout from the sides of her split face.

"Run!" Naomi yells as she pulls Chris towards the door and begin firing her SMG behind them. When they got a to a place where they though that the B.O.W was not chasing them, Naomi said " We, can't trust civilians, they could turn into those things."

"We'll be careful." Chris replied.

"Okay, come on we still need to find the contact." They continued until they were in the town square. "The contact is supposed to meet us here. Off in the distant, Chris spots a woman in one of the streets and notices that she is wearing an tribal style bikini and has a red bandana tied around her wrist. Chris rushes down the street to talk to the mysterious but, also familiar woman down the street. Once he's reached her, he notices that she is wearing tribal paint. He touches her shoulder and is shocked at the face he sees once she turns around.

"Sheva?"


	5. The Museum

***Okay, I'm so sorry I didn't get this out earlier but I got really self-conscious in this chapter with the whole introducing Sheva and writing her character and I had a lot going on this week. But, I finally got it done and I'm so happy to bring another chapter to my followers.**

**-mrssherrymuller***

Chapter 5

The Museum

**Bougouni**

"Chris" Sheva couldn't believe her eyes as she gazed into the eyes of her former partner Chris Redfield. Was he a part of the team she was helping, was it just a coincident that he was here. She didn't know. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm on a mission looking for a contact with a red bandana tied to her arm." He pointed to her arm. She looked down at her apparel and realized she wasn't wearing standard BSSA clothes. She was only wearing a leopard print bikini top and a red and leopard print skirt on top of her bikini bottoms. It wasn't exactly appropriate.

"Um... we'll I was waiting for you guys, I was about to go and look for Leon and his group." Sheva shifted uncomfortably. " I think the facility I'm working undercover in caused this attack." Naomi at this point had came to the place the two had been speaking.

"Chris, is this the contact?" Naomi said after finally reaching them.

"Yes, this is Sheva, she believes that the facility is responsible for the B.O.W's." Chris says nodding his head.

"Don't you think she's a little inappropriately dressed." Naomi whispered to Chris. But, Sheva overheard and said. "I'm only in town because I got vacation days for a festival in this town, that's why I'm dressed this way."

"Oh sorry." Naomi said out loud. Sheva smiled warmly at her.

"That's okay." Sheva looked at Chris and said "Now, I think we should search for Leon. I lost contact with Leon and his group a half an hour ago."

"So, where do you think we should head." Chris asked.

"I was going to head to the art museum. Leon said that he thought that one of your teammates was trapped there, Something Chall." Sheva told them.

"Did they say if he was alright." Naomi said with a little urgency in her voice. Sheva shook her head sadly. Naomi turns to Chris and says "I think we should go help them out."

"Yeah, I don't think its a good idea to stay in one place too long." Chris said.

"So, I'll show you the way to the museum. Its a long walk, so keep up." Sheva turned before giving a signal to follow her. Chris couldn't help but, watch as she started to walk away. And he thought back to all the times that he watched her walk away just like that. He hadn't seen her in months, not since that night. The one after they got of that volcano, the one that he had never told anyone. The one where she walked away just like that but, he thought that she'd never come back.

_**After the Africa Mission**_

_After the mission, Sheva felt off. She never thought about it before now. But, here she was alone in her tent in the camp. Thinking about one thing. Her partner Chris Redfield. It was the most peculiar thing to Sheva because she didn't usually sit and think about people, not like this. She thought about the first time they met and the little spark they felt every time they touched._

_Sheva was sitting in her sleeping bag when she heard a light tapping on her tent. She stood up and opened her tent to see, Chris._

"_Chris." Sheva was lead to believe that he was to leave Africa with Jill fairly quickly. She smiled and said "Come in."_

_Chris walked in and looked at the tent and said "Nice place you got here." She looked at her surroundings and they looked clean but, not exactly pretty in her opinion. No, color there at all, no bright greens or oranges or purples. She didn't like the muted environment she was placed in but, she hadn't been worrying about it._

"_Yeah, its not pretty but, it has protection from the rain and something warm to sleep in." She paused then started to speak more cautiously "So, um Chris the soldiers told me and Josh that you and Jill were going back to America."_

"_Jill had to make a call."_

"_Oh, so when are you leaving?"_

"_As soon as she finishes that call."_

"_Came to say goodbye." Sheva smiles. Chris looks and offers a handshake, she accepts._

"_We had a good run, partner."_

"_If you're ever in Africa..." Sheva says._

"_I will." Chris smiles. She sits back down on her sleeping bag as Chris looks out to Jill she's, still speaking on the phone. "Um, Sheva, I think we should talk." She looked up curious as to what he wanted to talk about. Little did she know that his emotions were just as rattled or even more than hers. Ever since Chris had met her, he felt this bond. And this bond at first he believed was just because she was attractive. But, Sheva had shown herself to have an amazing personality. One that Chris admired, more than he would admit._

_She was beautiful and just amazing in the eyes of Chris. But, Chris couldn't become involved with her because, his girlfriend Jill Valentine. Jill had jumped out of a window for Chris, she saved his life numerous times. He couldn't just leave her. He wanted to tell Sheva all of his feelings towards her and tell her that he couldn't just leave Jill, to get it off his back._

_Chris sat beside her on her sleeping bag and then started. "Sheva every since we met I've had sort of a crush on you-" Sheva's eyes opened wide in shock. "And, if we had met in different circumstances I'd be inclined to ask you out, its just that..." Chris's voiced trailed off and Sheva shook her head knowingly._

"_Jill, is your girlfriend." Chris nodded shyly. "Well, then If we had met in other circumstances and you didn't have a girlfriend. I would of said yes." She smiled, then stood._

"_If things don't work out..." Chris regretted it as soon as he said, Sheva's eyes stared holes into him and she frowned._

"_Mr. Redfield, I am not second prize to Jill. I am perfectly capable of making my own relationships without waiting for yours to end." Sheva hissed._

"_Yes, I know I didn't mean it like-"_

"_And I'm better than waiting for your life to take a turn for the worst, on the off chance that you'd screw up." Chris stood and crossed his arms._

"_What do you mean 'screw up'" Chris said defensibly._

"_I don't mean it like that." Sheva said._

"_What did you mean by that?"_

"_I didn't mean anything by it." She sighs. "If the circumstances were different, I don't think we would make it very far." She looked down almost saddened by the fact. " Chris, I think you should go home with Jill and forget about this." Chris nodded his head then turned to leave. Sheva started walking away in the other direction and before Chris left the small tent. He turned to see her walking away slowly. He wondered if he'd ever see her again._

**Outside of the Bougouni Museum**

The group approached the museum, Sheva nodded "This is the museum. Your colleagues should be inside there." Sheva pointed as they approached the tall white building. Chris stopped before entering and spoke to his group.

"Okay, be ready for more of those creatures." He pulled out his gun and Sheva looked at the tiny pistol and smirked. "What?" She smiled and pulled out her gun it was pistol. It was larger than his. "Do you want trade." She smiled then laughed as she turned to him and said.

"No way, its too embarrassing."

"No it wouldn't, men would drool as you walked by." Chris said trying to convince her.

"I'm walking around in a bikini during an undead outbreak, men already drool as I walk by." '_She got __that right, no. Stop thinking like that, Chris.' _Chris thought.

"Getting a little cocky there, Sheva." Chris stated jokingly, Sheva smiled then said.

"Don't worry, won't happen again." Sheva turned and started walking towards the museum, where Naomi had been waiting for awhile. Naomi smirked at Sheva and said.

"Had a nice chat with him." Sheva looked to her and spoke.

"It's not like that, we're both in relationships."

"Does he know that?" Naomi asked.

"Um.. I haven't talked about it much, to anyone, its in it early stages." Sheva said. "We've only been together for 2 months."

"Still more than I have." Naomi said as Chris walked up to the front door and nodded to the two females. He pushed the door of the Museum open and they all entered the museum with their guns pointed in different directions.

The room was large and had marble floors and cream walls. Each wall had giant red curtains hung across. A staircase leads up into a hallway that must go to the other exhibits. This room had several pieces of art in glass cases along the walls and a few cases in rows that are scattered. Chris's eyes scanned the room for B.O.W's but, didn't see any. He lowered his gun and looked at Sheva and Naomi as they did the same.

"Keep your gun out, they're might be B.O.W's here." Chris told them as they started to move into large room.

A small whisper is heard from upstairs, which results in Naomi swinging herself around to face where the sound was and quickly pulled her gun faster than both Chris and Sheva.

"The candle flame was extinguished, but the candle isn't melted. They try to ignite it but, the spark is gone." A low muffled voiced said as loud stepping noises echoed through the giant room. The voice repeated the words getting louder and louder along with the giant booming steps. The B.O.W stood at the top of the stairs looking over the room and down at the three beings waiting there pointing their guns at it.

Its neck stretched down its torso and the surrounding skin formed across its neck. It head had skin covering it eyes and its nose, and its jaw was unattached and long sharp teeth sprout from the skull. Its nails had the same elongated mutation of the B.O.W's that Chris had seen earlier. And its skin looked rotten and gashes covered its torso and legs.

It slowly started marching down the stairs. Naomi gawked at the creature and looked at Chris and Sheva. They didn't seem nearly as scared of the creature. It was an abomination to her. She had seen B.O.W's before but, this one spoke, it kept on muttering the words, using its tongue and teeth to faintly speak. The creature repeated the words as it dragged its body down the staircase. It walked towards the group, then stopped in front of Sheva. It stopped chanting the words then spoke again in a higher pitched voice.

"They didn't realize it couldn't be lit again, they kept trying. I told them there was no spark but, they never gave up." It stepped closer to Sheva. Sheva slowly pulled her knife out. None of the people made a move. "And I fear it will destroy them."

It stepped closer to her and she took her knife and cut the monsters neck so, it was now detached from the torso. It stumbled back and yelped loudly. It then took its giant claws and ripped the skin from its eyes and store at them. Its stare ended at Chris and with a growl, it charged to him.

Sheva and Naomi shot at the disgusting creature but, it picked up Chris and rammed him into a wall. Chris fell down and laid on his back as the creature stood and looked down upon him. The creature was about to kill Chris with his giant razor sharp teeth when Sheva ran up to the creature and stabbed it in the back, it stumbled and Sheva did a roundhouse kick and it fell to its knees. She pulled out her gun then started to shoot it into its back.

Naomi approached the B.O.W carefully then looked down at it then shot her SMG into its head and it yelped then stands up and charges at Naomi and pins her against a wall. She struggles under the monster as Sheva points her gun at the creature and tries to shoot it but, her gun is empty and she looks around for ammo.

"Shoot it." Naomi yells.

"I don't have any ammo." Sheva responds looking to the back of the room and seeing Chris on the floor trying to get his gun from across the room. She dashes off to get the gun but, before she reaches it a gunshot is heard from the other side of the room. Sheva looks to the B.O.W and sees it fall to the floor with its head almost obliterated and Naomi looking confused. Naomi turns her head to see a young boy holding a magnum gun and she looked terrified.

"It was going to kill you." The young boy spoke "I had to." The group gazed up at him as him put the gun down.


	6. The Matriarch's Mistake

Chapter 6

The Matriarch's Mistake

_**Plane, 2004**_

_Keran sat waiting for what seemed to be forever or at least that's what it felt like to him. He glanced over to his partner, Naomi. She was curled up in the airplane seat, fast asleep. She looked so beautiful in her sleep he thought. They had been partners for a while now and they became quick best friends. But, to tell the truth Keran had a little bit of a crush._

_They're mission was to track the mysterious super criminal Ada Wong, and hopefully imprison her. They were so close to her, he could feel her presence. They believed that she on this flight in first class. They needed to catch her after she got off the plane because, Ada could easily take any of the normal people flying hostage._

"_Arriving in Hong Kong in 1 hour." Keran exhaled and relaxed in his seat. He couldn't wait for the plane to land. He closed his eyes slowly and tried to fall asleep. But, he was awakened by a loud crashing noise. He looked up to see a flash of red swipe to the back of the aircraft. Ada Wong stood smiling devilishly and Keran stood and said "Ada Wong you are under arrest for trading and producing bio-weapons." This earned a sadistic chuckle out of Ms Wong._

"_I'm sorry Agent Chall but, I'm afraid you won't be able to bring me back to the states with no plane to take me there." Ada said almost on cue when the entire back of the airplane broke over leaving the plane unstable and about to crash. It was chaos, all the passengers had begun to panic and Ada grinned widely and looked at Keran "I'm sorry I can't stay for the show but, I have other arrangements." She said as she turned and dived out of the plane. Keran looked to his partner, who had just awakened at the commotion._

"_We need to find the parachutes" Keran said to flight attendant._

"_We stored them in the back of the plane." She told him. He turned to Naomi and she looked terrified._

"_We are not going to die today." He reassured her. "I think we need to jump."_

"_What?" Naomi said._

"_The plane is going down."_

"_If we jump we can die just as easily in the plane."Naomi reasoned. _

"_What other options do we have." Naomi looks at him and then the plane shakes violently, throwing some of the passengers out of the plane and to their doom. _

"_Don't worry. We'll make Ada pay." Keran said looking at the distraught look on her face._

"_You still think jumping is a good idea." Naomi said._

"_No but, I can't see an alternative."_

"_What if we die." Naomi says. He notices a object in the front of the plane. Its a parachute._

"_There is a parachute back there." He says pointing to the object in the front of the plane. He and Naomi walk to the front and look at the singular parachute that was for the pilot. Keran notices that the pilot had a small bullet hole in his skull. He assumed Ada had killed him before she left. There was only one parachute._

"_We'll have to share it." Keran said as he started down to the back of the plane._

"_How do we share it." Keran put the backpack on his back and held his arms out in a way associated with a hug. She raised her eyebrow and said "We are going to hug our way out of this plane." He smiled. "You better not enjoy this." She says as she hugs him and they run off the plane._

_As they are flying through the air, Keran pulls the string and they land in a tropical forest. They watch the plane fly above them and crash into a nearby mountain._

"_Oh my god!" Naomi said as she watched the huge plane catch on fire and she heard horrible screams in the distances. They rushed down to the site of the crash and looked upon the display of airplane. The entire side of the mountain had giant skid marks tracing from the point of impact to the plane. The bottom of the plane scraped along mountain side and the back had been completely ripped off._

_The group rushed to the the plane to survey the crash site for survivors. The front of the plane was on fire. Keran peered into the giant plane and saw a corpse lying in the aisle. He slowly approached the corpse and looked down it was the young flight attendant that Naomi and him had spoke to. A piece of the window from the plane pieced her skull. Keran stepped over the corpse and headed to the cockpit of the plane, covering his mouth and being careful to not step too close to the flames. He looked to the pilot of the ship and saw his body burnt and realized the radio could not possibly work. _

_At the moment he went to go search the outside of the plane Naomi ran into the plane and yelled at him "Come out here now, I have a survivors." She quickly rushed out of the plane with Keran following. She stopped at the feet of a young girl, about 8 years old. The girls body was drenched in blood and a large piece of the plane was almost cutting her stomach apart. She wasn't conscious. Naomi knelt beside her and said to Keran._

"_Find something to help her." Keran looked at her sadly, knowing that they could not save the child. Naomi teared then, looked at him. "Now."_

_The girl died in Naomi's arms and the pair has never quite been the same._

**The Museum Entrance**

The boy shook frightfully as he looked down to the gun in his hands. He stared at the young woman he had saved. She looked more frightened by him than by the monster. They're stared at each other in complete silence until a loud groan is heard from the other side of the room. Sheva turned to see Chris lying on the floor holding his chest. She rushed to him and knelt down.

"Chris, how bad is it?" Sheva asked.

"Not bad, I just need to stand up." Chris said as he tried to push himself off the floor but, he ended falling back down with a grunt.

"Chris let me see it." Chris eyebrow perked up then, nodded his head slightly. She carefully removed his shirt. The entire left side of his ribcage was covered in giant purple bruises. "Not bad, my ass." Sheva muttered, she then spoke to Chris loudly." I need to check if any are broken." She pressed her finger along his ribs to see if she could feel any big dents. She found none.

"Enjoying the view." Chris said as she finished checking his ribs. She rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Good news is nothing's broken but, you won't be able to walk around until I get you fixed up." Sheva told Chris as he sat up against the wall. She turned her head to the purple haired woman standing a few feet behind her. "I need to ice it, can you find something like a frozen bag of vegetables?" Sheva asked as Naomi nodded her head.

"What do we do about the boy?" Naomi asks.

"Sheva looks to Chris then, stands and speaks to Naomi.

"I'll go get the things I need, stay here with the boy and Chris." Naomi eyes went wide, she feared protecting others. It always seems like she never was great at keeping people alive on her own.

"I can go get them."

"No, I know were to find them."

"Okay but, be quick." Sheva rushed to find the items she needed to fix Chris.

**The Modern Art Exhibit**

Sheva stepped through exhibit, holding her gun. The room had white walls, lined with dark wood cases holding sculptures. And in the center of the room there was a marble statue of a young woman with outstretched arms and she had holes the size of tennis balls in the palms of her hands and statue's hands sort-of dripped down to the base. Her lips are curled down in a sorrowful frown and her eyes stared sadly down at her hands.

Sheva passed the statue looking across the room to a door where a small blue sign hung. Sheva approached the door and read the write writing on the sign. It roughly translated to 'employes only'. She pushed on the door but, it wouldn't budge. She rammed into door but, she was not strong enough to break the lock. She sighs and mumbled to herself. "I need to find a key." She glanced around the room and noticed a behind a cabinet, she could clearly see a doorway. She walked to the cabinet and pulled on the edge of it. It revealed a brown door. She easily opens the door and enters.

Inside the room, the walls and floors were not polished like the rest of the museum. They were old, ratty and specked with mold. They're was only one object in the room, other than the cobwebs. It was an old dusty desk. She slowly approached the desk and swept her hand across the surface. Revealing a carving of a child holding a baby. But, the child is crying. Underneath the picture words are craved into the desk.

_'A pair of eyes hold on the matriarch,_

_One stares through walls but, not in the light,_

_The other around corners but, never in the night,_

_While she is pinned at the doorway,_

_To where the great wick awaits,_

_For which her children fates,_

_Are decided by the break of day,' _

Sheva reads and realizes that the poem is describing a scene in which a mother is being watched then, killed and sent to hell. And her children are left in the world without a mother. She gazes to the drawers of the desk and pulls it open, seeing a small sheet of paper, she grabs and reads it.

_'I know I'm going to hell. I deserve it. I gave them my children and my life. I feel like they are watching, the voice will not stop telling me to find them. But, that voice has caused too much misery already. I want a chance at purgatory, so I will lock myself in the employees office and wait. I'll hide, so they can't control me like they did to my sons. I will not ruin any more lives._

_Goodbye Oumar, Goodbye Modibo. I'm sorry_

_-Fatim'_

"Hello." Sheva turned around quickly and pointed her gun at the person now standing in the doorway.

"Who are you?" She yells at him. He steps into the light and he is an old man, his face showed a long scar underneath his right eyebrow. His hair was short and grey, and seemed to match his bright green eyes.

"I am Drake Gillette, please lower your gun, miss." The gun stayed in the air as Sheva contemplated putting it down when he spoke once again. "You have an bandana tied to your arm. Are you a the contact?"

"Are you a member of the team?" Sheva asked and he nodded. "Prove it, Gillette." Gillette pulled a badge out of his pocket and slowly approached Sheva and laid it down near her feet. She picked it up and studied it. It was a badge of the American BSAA, and as far as she could tell it was genuine. She remembered when Chris had shown her, his badge and that he told her that each one had sort-of a metallic strip at bottom for telling if it was real. He compared it to money.

She lowered her gun and spoke to him. "I need help, a woman named Fatim boarded herself in the employees office and that is were the museum keeps they're meds and ice. I think its a puzzle, there is a poem on this desk". Sheva turned to the desk after signalling Gillette to come over. He studied it for awhile then looked at Sheva.

"The first line says that 2 eyes are looking at a matriarch. So, we need to find a matriarch." He told her as they turned from the desk and begun to search the exhibit for a matriarch. Sheva looked to the statue she had noticed before then read the statue's name and it was The Mother of the followers.

"I think, I found the matriarch." Sheva declared as Gillette approached the statue. "So, what's next."

"The eyes." Sheva searched the cases around the room and found a brick box and she pulled it out of the case. She shook it and heard a clanking sound. She tore one of the walls of the box off and looked inside. A yellowish eyeball looked at her, she picked it up disgusted, then stared at the other side of the room where Gillette held an eyeball as well.

"I think we should put them in her hands." Sheva said as she walked to the statue and placed the eyeball in the one of the holes, Gillette did so too. Sheva rushed back into the room to retrieve something she saw before. She came back holding a flashlight. "Turn off the lights." She ordered and Gillette went to the back of the room and flipped the switch. She put the flashlight on the floor. "Help me push this in front of of door." Sheva points to the door that lead to desk. They push the statue to were it is standing directly in front of the door.

She picks her flashlight back on a shines it in the yellow eye. Cracks in the perfect marble glow orange then connect to the floor and then it shines into the center of the room. The tile that had been directly underneath the statue's edges shimmered bright amber. And with a small shuffle the tile pulled its self open and slides off to the side revealing a square sized hole in the cement. Inside the hole there was a antique box. Sheva picked the box up and gently opened it and saw a key. Sheva took the key and rushed to the locked door. She unlocked it and entered the medium sized room, with Gillette following behind.

She gazed across the room and spotted the staff refrigerator and then quickly rummaged through it looking for ice. But, her search was stopped by a chilling scream off in the distance, she started to walk out of the room to help but, she stopped dead in her tracks as she heard the slow walking and grunting stumbling towards her. She turned around around and looked at the strange creature.

It was terrifying, the only thing that brought Sheva's attention was the sudden sound of someone shutting the door behind her and Gillette. And the cruel sound of someone moving the statue to be holding the door closed.

Sheva looked at the old man wondering what to do. "I hope you have ammunition. Gillette." Sheva whispered to him. He grinned widely then pulled a magnum out of his backpack.

"Don't worry about."


	7. The soldier that saved the world

***This chapter is a little shorter this time and so will the next one I'm sorry its just that I had a busy week with regatta and other things going on so, I'm sorry neither the less I hope you enjoy.**

**-mrssherrymuller***

Chapter 7

The soldier that saved the world

_**Eastern Europe, 2006**_

_Drake walked quickly through the dusty market place. It was filled with people and he had to struggle to get through the crowd. Drake looked around the marketplace trying to pinpoint the meeting location. He turned into a small bazaar with few people walking around but, they soon vacated once a man entered._

_He was tall and muscular and his features were rough and mean looking. Drake recognized the man and Sergei Justir. The leader of the Poisoned Claws mercenary group. Sergei's long brown hair was tied neatly into a ponytail and he wore a expensive suit._

_Drake had planned this meeting through an associate. Sergei believed this was a recruitment for the Poisoned Claws but, he had been tricked. Drake wasn't a mercenary no, the opposite actually. He was a cop. And this was a operation lead by the U.S government to take the Poisoned Claws down. Drake was here to arrest Sergei. But, Drake had a bad feeling in his stomach as Sergei smiled wickedly at him. _

"_What are we just going to stand here staring or are we going to talk business." Sergei said with a thick Russian accent forcing Drake to push his uneasiness._

"_Are they're any other people beside you here?" Drake asked. Sergei gaze fell to a table by a diner, he walked to it and sat down. He nodded to Drake to indicate to follow him. Drake did so and sat across the man who crossed his legs and leaned back against his chair._

"_My men are everywhere, Mr. Gillette." Drake crossed his arms exposing his large muscles. Sergei leaned forward and spoke clearly to Drake. "You need to prove that you'll do any thing to get into this group."_

"_What do you need me to do?" Drake asked. Sergei turned his head around and whistles loudly. Cueing two overly muscular men dragging a 14 year old boy in the empty bazaar. The young boy was nearly bald only a thin layer of tiny red hairs lied up top his head. He looked mean but, then again in this godforsaken village every one looked that way._

"_Fight and kill him." Sergei stood a pointed at the men pushed the boy onto the floor. He stood quickly and brushed himself off. Drake stood and looked at Sergei in confusion._

"_He is apart of our rival group, they recruit them young." Drake scoffed thinking,' they sure do'. "So, prove you can take orders, Mr. Gillette." The boy looked up at Drake and spoke with bitter resentment._

"_I'll take you all to hell with me, you Claw bastards." Sergei peered down at the boy, towering over him._

"_Those are grown-up words, what would you're mother say." Sergei sneered at the boy. The boy did something unexpected and brought his knee to Sergei's groan, spat at him and tried to run out of the bazaar. Unlucky for him through because the men took him by the arms and held him still. Sergei looked to Drake and said. "What are you waiting for kill the little shit."_

_Drake slowly approached the young boy as the boy looked up at him with disdain._

_But, suddenly the ground shook underneath them knocking both Drake and the boy onto the warm concrete. Disoriented Drake sees a creature rush to the trio of mercenaries standing in front of him. Its head had collapsed into some sort of fleshy mass with one long tail whipping around from it head. The tail whipped and pierced Sergei chest, straight through his heart. And it pulled out and killed the other 2 men quickly. Sergei fell to his knees and took his last breath clenching his blood sunken shirt._

_Drake pulled himself off the ground. The boy pushed off the ground and pulled a gun out of his coat pocket and killed the creature, before throwing a hook at Drake but, Drake skillfully dodged and spoke to agitated boy as he held his gun to Drake._

"_Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you."_

"_Why not, Claw."_

"_I'm not a member of the claws."_

"_Then, who are you?" The boy said with his voice sounding angry._

"_My name is Drake Gillette, please lower your gun." The gun didn't leave, it stayed aimed for Drake's forehead._

"_Is that supposed to mean something to me." The boy asked. Drake shook his head no._

"_No, I suppose not but, it means something to the government and they'll get us out of here."_

"_What makes you think I need help out of here."_

"_The claws are the only mercenary group active here so, that means yours has already left the city. Your probably from out of town and I'll get you out of here."_

"_Prove it." Drake pulls a badge out of his pocket and throws it to the boy._

"_Alright, you promise you'll get me out." The boy said after looking at the badge closely and throwing it back, Drake nodded yes. "Then, my name is Jake." He said as he lowered his gun. "Now, let's kick some ass." He smirked loading his gun.._

**The Museum Entrance**

Chris thought his entire body shake as he sat on the cold concrete. He didn't want to admit it but, his injury was quite painful. His entire side felt like it was on fire. It had been too long since Sheva had been here. He was worried, she had left a half hour ago and she said that she'd be quick. She looked at the two people standing with him in this giant hall. There was Naomi, she paced through the halls with her gun in hand. She seemed to be even more on edge than Chris. Then there was kid, he sat beside Chris and stared at the monster slumped on the floor on the other side of the room. He looked... sad. The boy looked at Chris before speaking. "I knew him."

"What?"

"His name was Oumar, he worked in the museum." He sighed.

"How well did you know him?" Chris asked. The boy looked down and spoke again his voice holding great sorrow.

"He was like a brother to me." Chris held his arm out for a handshake, and the boy shook it.

"I'm Chris."

"Modibo." The boy smiles and Naomi turned and spoke to them.

"Why is she taking so long?" Naomi asked crossing his arms. "I think I should go look for her."

"But, Miss Naomi, Sheva said to stay here until she gets back." Naomi looks down then sits next Chris and sighed heavily. She pushes her purple sidebang out of her eyes and sighs

"I know but, what if she needs help?"

"She can handle it, I know her shes very capable all by herself." Naomi smiled and asked Chris a question that she wondered ever since she met Sheva.

"Yeah, about that... how do you two know each other?" Chris looked to Naomi and answered.

"Did you hear about the Kijuju incident?" Chris asked.

"Yes of course, everyone knows that Tricell released the plaga virus in Kijuju and it was the first occurrence of Uroborus."

"Yeah, me and Sheva had a mission in Kijuju, it was our first mission together so we had just met and we ended up taking down Wesker." Naomi's jaw dropped.

"You are the one who took down Wesker." Naomi gasped as he nodded his head. "Dude, you're like the holy grail of B.S.A.A agents. My entire department have been talking about that total bad ass of a dude who took down Wesker."

"I'm just a soldier."

"One that saved the world." Naomi said matter-of-factly.

"I helped save the world."

"With Sheva."

"Yes, with Sheva." She grinned widely making Chris confused. "What?"

"Um, its nothing its just that I'm routing for her." Chris furrowed his eyebrows, now totally confused.

"What does that mean."

"I think you two are cute." Chris then understood what she was implying.

"We are just friends, Naomi. Nothing else." Naomi stood and smiled down at him.

"I know that's what you are but, I've seen you looking at her." Chris looks down. "And I know she feels the same way. I'm sorry if that out of line but..." Naomi was cut off as she noticed Modibo standing and staring a her with a dead look in his eyes. "Modibo are you okay?"

Modibo head twitched as he turned and slowly walked towards the corpse of the dead B.O.W. He began chanting words just as the B.O.W had.

"The wax was melted, the wick burned out. They were told that it wouldn't catch fire, but they tried anyway." His voice was normal but, monotone.

"Hey, what's wrong with him." Chris questioned Naomi as she stared at the boy as he turned around and looked straight at Chris, then he pulled his magnum gun and aim for Chris. Naomi screamed as cocked it and lightly pressed on the trigger. But, nothing came. It clicked over and over as Modibo face grew confused and agitated. He gritted his teeth and threw the gun down on the floor then rushed to Chris and fastened his hands around Chris's neck. Naomi raised her gun aimed at Modibo as he choked Chris.

"Oh my god, stop it Modibo." She yelled as Chris tried to push Modibo off of him but, failing. Modibo was very strong apparently. "Stop it, I'll, I'll..." Naomi was terrified. Chris choked a bit and she couldn't let him die so she aimed her gun at the boys back and fired. Three bullets of her SMG got him to direct his attention towards her. He looked at her and then spoke.

"I only heard them trying never seeing it but, I knew that the spark wouldn't ignite again but, they believed the spark still had a chance". He rushed at her and knocked her down onto the ground then kneels down beside her. He then chokes her.

Once he recovered from the attack Chris looked to see Naomi lying on the floor being choked. He looks around feeling useless so, he weakly pushes himself up and pulls his gun out and slowly walks towards Naomi and Modibo. He aims the gun at Modibo's head and fires. The bullet blasts through his head and into the floor. Modibo collapse and Naomi quickly throws his body off of her and kneels next to him.

"Oh my god." Naomi closes her eyes and a tear runs down her face. "No, not again." She sobs then looks up at Chris and wipes the tear off her face. She sighs then stands and speaks emotionless " We need to find Sheva now, we can't just sit here any longer waiting for problems." She looks at the corpse and notices a metallic object on his chest. She squats down and moves his shirt to reveal a giant blue beetle attached to his chest. "Huh, that's weird."

Chris looks down at the corpse and thinks _'that looks just like Jill's hypnosis device'._ "Yeah it is." Chris studies the body and notices that in his jackets pocket is a rectangle like object. "What's that, Naomi." He says pointing towards to the object. Naomi picks it out of the pocket and stands, giving it to Chris. It is a VHS tape. "Who still uses a VHS."

"I'm sure we'll run into one eventually." Chris passes to Naomi, who puts it into her ammo bag. "Do you need help getting to Sheva."

"No, I think I'll be fine." Naomi turns and walks towards the staircase with Chris weakly following behind.


	8. Reunion

***Okay, so this was supposed to be finished and posted yesterday but, there was a power outage in my town so I couldn't finish it till today so, next chapter is going to have some more story progression and I'd once again like to thank all those who've been following, favoriting(I'm pretty sure that's not a word) and leaving reviews, they really help me continue this story so, thank you!**

**-mrssherymuller***

Chapter 8

Reunion

**The Museum**

Leon peered into the main hall, hoping the group was still lingering in the tall room. But, they were gone. Leon examined the room as he stepped down the large staircase. Two corpses laid in different sides of the hall. One horribly disfigured and the other hardly so. He moved towards the dead B.O.W, seeing its head almost completely obliterated. He was unsure if it would reanimate but, he decided that he needed to find Chris so he would quickly search the room.

Then he turned towards the second body lying on the floor. It was a young boy, Leon's guess was 11 years old. He was dark skinned and thin. But, he wasn't starving. He wore a yellow ragged t-shirt and faded blue jeans. Leon looked at the boy's head and saw one bullet hole piercing through his forehead. He didn't look infected but, if he wasn't why was he killed. Leon turned and spoke quietly "Its clear."

Two people entered the hall, one was Andrea and the other a was Gaston. Two members of Leon's teams. Andrea looked around the room and spoke "They were here 5 minutes ago. Where are they?" She glanced down to Leon's feet, her eyes widen as she looks at the boys corpse. "Isn't that the boy that was with them?" She said pointing to the boy's corpse . Leon nodded his head and she and Gaston walked closer.

"He doesn't look infected?" Gaston said as he and the stood next to the corpse.

"If he wasn't infected then why is he dead." Andrea said kneeling down beside the corpse.

"Maybe those friends of yours got angry, Kennedy." Gaston said as Leon shook his head.

"I highly doubt that either of them would do this."

"Are you sure? Some people lie."

"Mr. Jucks, I have known Chris Redfield for 11 years and he wouldn't kill a civilian unless they attacked him." Leon said as Andrea looked through the boy's clothing.

"Listen, Kennedy. I don't think this kid could pose a big enough threat for it to force either of them to kill him." He pointed to the child. "And killing people even if they attacked only a horrible person would do that." Andrea stood and looked at him.

"Even in self defence? Chris was incapacitated and Naomi isn't very strong. The boy had a gun, from what we saw it was a high power magnum revolver. If he turned against them, then they should be able to defend themselves."

"Of course you feel that way." Gaston said moving his gaze to the floor.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Andrea said. Gaston he looked to her face seeing the anger in her eyes.

"I read your profile and the thing you did 11 years ago."

"Hey!" Leon interrupted.

"Kennedy, I'm disappointed in your choices for this mission. Really, a murderer, a alcoholic, the guy with the mental illness. The only one I can really understand is the hero, Chris."

"I respect each one of them, they all can do this."

"From what I read, this murderer can hardly protect herself from harm, how am I supposed to trust her not to murder us all in our sleep."

"Hey, that was along time ago and it was in self defence." Andrea argued.

"He wasn't armed and was walking away from you."

"He shot me."

"Is that how you justify murder." Gaston asked.

"First of all Jucks." Andrea poked at his chest. "Honestly, I'm wondering how you made this team. Because, you obviously certainly don't have the social skills to be useful to a team. But, I trust that Leon has a reason for bringing your rude ass along with us. Because I doubt you'll be productive at protecting any of us because from what I've seen of you so far it seems you don't trust any of us. And last of all, you don't know everything about that night so, don't act like you do."

As Gaston opened his mouth for a rebuttal to her frustrated rant but, was interrupted by a loud grunt and a crash. Leon pulls his gun out and says. "You two can finish this later. But, right now, we need to investigate that sound."

**The Modern Art Exhibit**

Leon and his group quickly rushed into the Art Exhibit and as they entered the first thing Leon notices was a African woman stabbing a B.O.W over and over with a combat knife. She was sitting on the creature and stabbing it repeatedly in its yellow eye that was guarded by crusty material surrounding its entire head all the way down to its shoulders. The B.O.W had the same giant claws as the other ones he'd seen. It stopped moving after awhile and the woman stood and rushed to the another scene that Leon hadn't noticed yet.

Glass shards were scattered across the floor surrounding the man sitting at the base of a large wooden cabinet. Leon recognized him as Chris Redfield. A large piece of glass pierced Chris's leg and his head had a shallow gash that bled little. The woman rushed to his side along with Andrea and another woman that Leon didn't even notice before he saw her at Chris's side. Leon approached the scene, asking a question as he stood next to the woman kneeling beside Chris. "What happened?"

The woman looked up and spoke to him. "Me and Gillette went into the employees room and was attacked by the B.O.W." She explained as he looked around the room noticing Drake Gillette standing by the B.O.W, examining it. " Then, Naomi and Chris came in and it just attacked him, as soon as it saw him, it just ran for him."

"How are bad are his injures?" Leon asked Andrea as she looked him up and down.

"The gash on his head isn't fatal I think we should just clean it up and make sure it isn't infected." Andrea explained.

"Yeah, head trauma's a bitch." Naomi added as Andrea looked at her then continued.

"Its the leg injury that worries me, its pretty deep but, I'm 99% sure that the glass isn't severing any of his major arteries."

"99%, why not 100." Chris croaked, slipping into unconsciousness.

"Because, if I was wrong then, I'm a bad doctor."

"And 99% is better."

"Slightly, anyway. We need to find a needle and string or staples, bandages, antiseptic, a stick and a cloth." Andrea listed off, causing the woman that sat next to Leon to stand and rush to an open door. After a few seconds she returned holding a first aid kit and handing it to Andrea. Andrea quickly pulled bandages, antiseptic and a cloth out. "I still need something to close the wound and a stick."

"Um, there is a stapler in the desk room." The woman said.

"That will work."

"Wait, are you going to staple it together. Won't that hurt like hell." Chris said weakly

"Don't worry you'll already be unconscious from when we pull the glass out." Andrea explained.

"Okay, that's good then." Chris said as the woman left once again. Leon decided to ask the group a question.

"Who is that?"

"That's the contact, Sheva Alomar. She's a friend of Chris's" Naomi smiled earning a tired look from Chris. Leon nodded his head and opened his mouth to speak but, was interrupted by a cracking noise and a slam. The group all turned their heads to another side of the room where a cabinet is standing on two legs, the third cracked off. Drake held a wooden leg as he approached the group and handed it to Andrea.

"Here's a stick." Andrea examined it then smiled.

"This will work, Thank you." Gaston looked at her then spoke.

"He could of alerted them."

"There isn't any here, don't you remember the security camera's didn't show any of those creatures from the streets in here." Andrea stated.

"He didn't know that but, I bet he couldn't hear it anyway. Old geezer probably deaf." Naomi's eyes focus on him then she looks to Andrea.

"Is he serious?" Andrea nodded her head then started to clean Chris's head wound. Naomi stands and crosses her "Okay, Mr. Sucks." Naomi started making Gaston correct her.

"It's Jucks."

"I know what I said, Anyway... Drake is a member of this team, so please respect him." Then, Sheva rushed back in holding a stapler. And passed it Andrea.

"Okay everybody give a little space for me but, I'll need your help." Andrea pointed to Leon as she spoke. The group moved away, and Andrea spoke to Leon. "Help me pull glass out."

"Wait!" Sheva yelled as she stepped toward Andrea and Leon. "I have something that might help." She said holding out a bottle of water and a pill bottle. "Its a painkiller, it might help."

Sheva kneels beside Chris speaks softly. "Open your mouth." He opens his mouth and she gently places a pill in his mouth then says. "Swallow the pill." She slowly poured the water in his mouth and he swallowed the pill. She smiled then, stand and joined the rest of the group, sitting at the opposite side of the room. Leon and Andrea exchanged looks then pulled the glass out of Chris's then continued treated his injury.

After treating the wound, Chris's leg was stilted so, he could travel easier. Leon and Sheva helped him up stand. "Now, where are we heading next?" Chris asked, still feeling the pain in his leg.

"I think we should head back to the security room, that area of the museum seems to be the safest so far and we can look more for Keran from there." Leon said. "Its how we found you guys."

"I think this is a good idea." Drake tells the group.

"I agree." Naomi says. "If it will help us find Keran."

"Then I think we're all in agreement." Leon says watching the entire team of nod. He turns around and starts heading towards the security room. All 7 of them following.


	9. Patty Cake & Double Agents

Chapter 9

Patty Cake & Double Agents

**Unknown Cell, 2003**

_A cold breeze brushed his hot face for the first time in weeks or a least that's how it felt to him. He sat in the same chair in the same room looking at the same swaying light for a month. The woman opened the same door and sat in the same seat as she did everyday. Since he was brought to the godforsaken place. She was a young woman in her mid to late twenties with dark brown hair an she was very tall. She was quite beautiful, she had big green eyes and full lips. But, he knew what she really was._

_Her name was Alyson Wheatman. She was a horrible sadist that had captured an innocent man and starved him, tortured him. And worst of all accused him of the worst crime imaginable, murder. He had never known the woman nor her child. The woman stared at him as she sat on the dusty wooden chair placed across from him with her giant green eyes._

"_This is the 30__th__ day Mr. White." She sighed. His mouth kept shut as he looked down at his own hands and legs. His arms had shallow cuts and green bruises scattered across them. His once new pants stained with blood and holes. "Enough of this, you just have to admit to your involvement then this can be over."_

"_As I told you before, I don't know the Trevor's." He responded. She looked annoyed with him. She wasn't a patient woman, he had learnt that the first day he spent in this hell hole._

"_Mr. White, we have proof you supplied them with the infection that turned Lisa insane." She spoke trying to contain her disdain for him. He gritted his teeth and spoke once again._

"_Those records we're falsified, I supplied Umbrella with two ingredients one was a aphrodisiac, the other was a nutrition booster for plants and that was all I sold on the 28th of April. Check my transactions." He told her as her face grew more aggravated._

"_Mr. White..." She was interrupted by the sound of his voice._

"_My name is not Mr. White." He snarled. "My name is Martin Coleman and I'd did not do these things you have been accusing me of." He yelled causing the woman to jump then narrow her eyes at him._

"_I'm sorry I have to do this but, you're only a Coleman by marriage and you've refused to cooperate." She said as she stood pulling a small device out of her white blouse pocket and pressed a red button. _

_She grinned as she heard the loud buzz as the cell door opened revealing a woman being pushed in by two muscular men. She was petite and had platinum blonde hair. She wore a tore business shirt and it was torn and covered in blood. She looked up at the man and spoke softly as her eyes shot open._

"_Martin!" The man recognized her right away. She was his wife, Patrice and he wondered why she was her until it came to him. Alyson smirked as she pulled a knife from her holster and held it against the woman throat as she struggled against the men._

"_No, Alyson this has gone to far. She has nothing to do with this." He called as Alyson's grin widened._

"_Mr. White... I mean Coleman. Admit that you were responsible for the death of Lisa and Jessica Trevor." She spoke wearing her sadistic smile. "Now." Martin paused. Earning an annoyed look from Alyson. "1...2..."_

_Martin stopped her by speaking. "I did it. Please don't hurt her." _

_Alyson smirked down at him and chuckled. "..3" She said quickly bringing the knife across Patrice's throat causing her fall to the floor dead. Martin tried to stand, to escape the steel bindings placed on his wrists and ankles. But, to no avail. Alyson chuckled and stared at the floor._

_As the salty tears fell from his eyelids, Alyson turned to him and pressed the knife against his throat. "Do it" he told her. She smiled as she began to slowly cut his throat. As he closed his eyes he heard a loud bang and the knife dropped from his neck. He slowly opened his eyes to see a knife piercing though Alyson pretty face and her tumbling to the ground. He quickly turned his head around to see a blonde woman standing near an open door behind him._

"_I have a proposition for you."_

**Security Room in the Museum**

The security room was as you would suspect it be. A small crowded room with a wall of monitors showing rooms across the museum. The group settled there but, it was to small so when the group discussed they're next move, they decided to move out a search the Museum in groups. Leon, Andrea and Drake were in group 1. Naomi and Gaston were group 2 and Sheva and Chris were left behind in the security room. On the way they found 3 tranceiver and they were using them to communicate with each other.

Chris and Sheva sat in two grey computer chairs. Staring at the many monitors to look out for threat to the rest of the group, and more importantly for their lost colleague Keran. They watched as Leon creaked through the left half of giant museum. Sheva was bored out of her mind. She sat there leaning over the small grey desk. Her arm holding her head up from almost falling asleep from the dullness. Her mind was stuck on something. The words Chris had whispered to her as she knelt beside his injured body. _'Sheva, don't tell them what she said.' _He had told her in a shushed tone.

'_Why'_, she asked herself. Why did he feel it necessary. She was a monster, she probably wasn't even talking about this group. She tried to convince herself. But, why keep it a secret is what she couldn't understand. It would be better if they knew. She looked at him. He sat back in his chair, his arms crossed. His face was serious and she decided to speak with him. "Chris, I need to ask you something?" She spoke as his eyes focused on her face. "About the B.O.W." he nodded urging her to continue to speak. "Why can't we tell them about it."

"It will cause problems." He answers.

"Isn't better that they know. What's the American saying?" She paused to think, then spoke once again. "Better safe than sorry."

"Sheva, it would make them afraid to trust each other. And that's not what we need." Chris explained.

"What if this person ambushes one of us." She asks.

"All we know is that they're is a group, that may or may not be ours and that they're is a double agent in that group." She crossed her arms and scoffed.

"I don't like this, Chris." He nodded, he understood what she felt. It reminded him of the mansion incident. When he and Rebecca Chambers discovered that Albert Wesker, their leader was actually a double agent working for Umbrella.

"I don't like it either but, just be careful around the others." She looked down then back at him as he made a statement she hadn't expected. "I'd hate to lose you." She smiled and looked at him. It embarrassed him a bit. He quickly tried to find an explanation. "I mean because you're a skilled agent." He stuttered, her gaze making him blush a little. He quickly turned his head to stare at screen.

She giggled, she liked seeing him squirm. '_ Is that mean?_', she wondered. "Nice save." She spoke, her grin growing as they resumed the boring duty of watching the camera. She sat thinking about what had Chris had said. She smiled mischievously as she turned to Chris again. "Hey, Chris. Wanna play a game?" He raised his eyebrow as he turned around to talk to her.

"What? We have to watch for Keran." She smiled and spoke again.

"Come on, its one game." She raised her index finger.

"What game do you want to play?" He asked as she fist pumped the air. "I didn't say were playing a game, It was a hypothetical question."

"I want to play patty cake." She stated beaming.

"Sheva we really have to watch the camera." He said emotionless turning back to the screens.

"Please Chris, I really like to play one game of it, or even like 3 rounds of it." She pleaded.

"I can't." He responded. "Because we have to watch the cameras." She nodded as an Idea popped into her pretty little head.

"Is that the only reason?"

"Yes." He responded quickly. She sat thinking for a couple of seconds then asked a question.

"Do you know how to play patty cake?" He scoffed and spoke defensibly.

"Of course, I know how to play patty cake." Just by the sound of his voice she knew that he was lying to her. She had always prided herself on being able to see through lies.

"You don't know how to play patty cake." She said. "I'm going to teach you right now." She said as he turned to face her while rolling his eyes. She held her hand out, her palms pressed together. "Do this." She directed as he held his hands together lazily.

It was hard but, Sheva had finally taught Chris how to play the game. "You really sucked you know that?" She taunted. As they turned back to the screen Chris almost imitatively noticed a figure sitting in the room gagged. His dark brown hair, that used to be combed back looked messed. Chris grabbed his transceiver and spoke. "Naomi, Gaston. I think that Keran is in the storage room for the tribal art exhibit."

"Copy that." Naomi answered. Sheva and Chris sat watching the screen as Naomi rushed into the art exhibit with Gaston quickly following her behind. They entered the room and Naomi quickly knelt in front of figure. She grabbed the transceiver as spoke. "Chris, he's not moving!" She sobbed. Then all the sudden as she touched him he spun awake and said something to her. But, Chris and Sheva had no idea what. Then as she picked up her transceiver to communicate once again. "Chris..." Then the security camera turned to static. Only grey and darker grey pixels were seen. Then a deathly scream from the radio was heard and then another female voice spoke. "I'm sorry but, you friends cannot speak with you right now. They have other arrangements." Then silence. And as they looked at each other. Sheva and Chris wondered the same question.

_'Who was the woman on the radio, and what does she want.'_

* * *

***Hey, so I suck at patty cake and my friends are obsessed with it. I just have no rhythm. But, my friends keep on trying to teach me. So, I'm a little like Chris in this chapter, except I never learn. I kinda just got really sarcastic and my friends got fed up with me. But, anyway thank you for Viewing, Following, Favoriting, Review. It does make this very fun and It really does make me really better when I sad. So thanks!  
**

**-mrssherrymuller***


	10. Smoked

Chapter 10

Smoked

_**New York Memorial Hospital, 2003**_

_The last 5 years had been hard on Andrea. She was only 26 years old and she couldn't forget her past. She couldn't leave it behind her. After she had been shot, her life was hell. Andrea had lost something she never new she wanted. She was going to take it to the clinic, to fix the problem. She was only 22, she wasn't ready. For it, she tried to convince herself. She remembered the first night at the hospital. How the doctor had told her that it was gone. She had sacrificed her baby to save another's._

_She used to sit at home and wonder what if she hadn't been there. It was a stupid question. She already knew the answer. Don Hanks, would be alive. The city of Elko, Nevada. Would have been wiped of the face of the world. Just as Raccoon City had. Sherry Birkin would be dead, but she'd be a mother. She'd still be married, she wouldn't have seen the sight of a mans head concave into itself. She'd be a normal person. Living without her guilt._

_It hung over her head every single day. Even after therapy, even after the award. But, she had one person that she trusted and loved. And, that was Sherry. Sherry was smart and kind and innocent. That's what she liked about her the most. When she walked thought the FBC with Sherry. She was looked at weird. But, Sherry looked at her as a role model, someone who saved her. Not the murderer, she believed she was._

_Andrea had a hard day, the looks she got bringing her down. At this point in her life she thought she had no other choice. It had been 5 years. So she took the pills for her depression. The whole bottle. And was left with her head spinning around her apartment. But, it hadn't worked because, the one person she loved, saved her._

_She woke up the next day in a clean hospital room. Sherry was turning 17 this month but, Andrea still saw a innocent little girl when she looked at Sherry. Sherry's eyes widened as Andrea slowly pulled herself up to sit. She spoke softly to Andrea._

"_Andrea, what were you doing?" She looked down at her lap then stared into Andrea's eyes. Andrea hated it, the look Sherry always gave her when she was disappointed._

"_I..." She stuttered as she spoke. "I'm sorry." She said feeling pathetic in Sherry's eyes. Sherry stood a grabbed a clipboard off a tray next to my beside._

"_You took the entire bottle of pills..." Sherry paused and turned to her tears growing in her giant blue eyes. "Why."_

"_I had a bad day at work and..." Her voice trailed off, their wasn't an accuse in this world to justify this to Sherry. Sherry, sat back down in the chair._

"_This is the fifth time, Andrea. You need to get help." She said earning a sigh from Andrea._

"_No, I can't go back there. My coworkers already think I'm crazy." She argued. A nod was given to her. Sherry pulled a small charm bracelet off her arm and passed it to Andrea._

"_Andrea...This charm bracelet was given to me by my mother. She told me that it showed who wore it who they really are." Andrea looked down at the charm bracelet, there was three charms on it. Each with a medium sized moon rock. "If it glows blue it means you have this trait." Andrea glanced at each charm. There was a lion, a bird and heart. "The lion means courage, The bird means intelligence, The Heart means kindness, love, and everything good." Sherry smiled and looked at Andrea._

"_You saved me because you had the courage to stand up for someone you didn't even know, You are the smartest person I know and your heart is true. And when you wear this I hope you see that in yourself. Not the murderer I know you believe you are. And until you think the exact same thing I do, you'll wear it." Sherry picked it up from Andrea's hand and gently wrapped the bracelet around her wrist._

"_You're too good to me." Andrea smiled._

"_Andrea, I'm just being what you've been to me for the last 5 years. To me your the last of my family and I'm not ready to let that go. You saved me, now let me save you."_

**A Special Exhibit**

Sheva and Chris had stood in the room for a good few minutes, gawking at the tall wall of fuzzy monitors. Until they had spoken to Leon. Now they were carefully walking through the museum's halls, and approaching the room they had last seen Naomi, Gaston and Keran in. As they quietly stepped through the dark exhibit. The door was wide open. They entered the almost pitch black room they had seen in monitor.

Sheva's eyes examined the room quickly. It was a empty room. Most likely for a expensive object that had not been moved in yet. In the ceiling corner was the security camera. There wasn't anyone in room. Sheva turned to Chris. "Chris they isn't anyone here."

"Yeah, they seemed to just disappear." Chris said looking around the room. Sheva stepped around the room staring at her surroundings. She looked at her feet finding a small knife covered with blood. She held it in her palm and turned to her partner. He was focused on something but, she had no clue to what.

"Chris-" Sheva started as Chris interrupted her with a shush. "Chris, what-" He interrupted again. She kept quiet this time and tried to hear what he did. It was a ticking noise. One that got louder and louder. _What was it? _Sheva thought

"I think that we should get out of here." Sheva told Chris. And he nodded as they started to rush out of the room. But, was stopped by the door slamming shut in front of them. Sheva and Chris pushed against the door but something was holding it close. Something heavy.

"What the hell?" Chris said as the clicking sound grew louder. Till it was ringing in their ears. Then it stopped sharply. And a large shifting noise sounded as light slipped into the room though sliding holes at the edges of the ceiling. A thick smoke poured out of the holes and pooled down at the floor. It surrounded them quickly and as they stood in the middle of the room, back to back.

The smoke rose slower and as Sheva and Chris rushed around the room looking for something to shut of the vent. But, it flowed in and the smoke elevated above Sheva's head. Sheva collapsed into the dark smoke. Her lungs filled with the dark grey smoke. She coughed as she began to lose consciousness.

Then something picked her up. She lazily opened her eyes and saw Chris holding her tired body and bringing her head to where the clean air still resided. She gasped for air as he held her up.

"Thanks" She looked at him. Hi was struggling. "I'm sorry. You're injured this must hurt a lot."

"I could drop you if you want." Chris teased.

"Um...no thank you" Sheva said. "Chris, its still rising" she said as the smoke rose almost to Chris's jawline. Then it grew above his mouth and they tumbled down together. Both coughing loudly. The vents close leaving them alone in complete darkness slowly losing consciousness.

Then another light illuminated the room as a doorway shifted open on the opposite of the actual door. A blonde woman stepped into the room. She wore a white blouse under a dark brown blazer and a striped brown kneel length skirt. Her hair was light and flowed down to her shoulder blades. She stepped out of of the bright hallway that the doorway lead to the room.

She walked to Sheva holding a handgun and crouched down beside her as Sheva crumbled down from trying to breathe through the painful smoke. The blonde woman held her gun out and spoke cruelly.

"Scream" She demanded. Sheva looked up confused. "Scream, now." The woman said as she cocked the gun and pointed it in Sheva's face. "Last chance." She taunted. The woman mentally counted to three, then quickly stuck her gun against Sheva's head, effectively knocking Sheva out. Then she stood and looked down at Chris with a wicked grin. Then swiped down at his head with her gun.

"She didn't scream." The woman said pressing on her blue-tooth device that was hidden behind her hair.

"What?! We need that for the records!" A husky voice responded.

"I'm sorry, sir. But, we can get it later. And It won't be fake this time." She said.

"Fine, Carla. But, just make sure she doesn't die. If we kill her we have nothing against them."

"Don't worry about that, I know our goal." She responded.

* * *

*** Okay, so I'm going on vacation in two days so I might have trouble getting the next chapter out so it might be belated next week. But, I'll try to get it out. So, I'm thanking all of you once again for any views, follows and favorites. Hope you liked this chapter. Bye!**

**-mrssherrymuller***


	11. The 4 Parties

***Hey, Sorry this one is late. I was on vacation and then sick and when I get sick I don't like to do ... anything really but, I'm glad to bring another chapter to this story. And I'ts the last day of august today so I'm going to called this the official end of summer and that sucks because I won't have all the time I have right now so I'll have to adjust my scheduled because of school. And I'd like to thank all of my viewers and the people who've left reviews and who've favorited and followed this story. It makes me super happy to see it. :) And thank you for viewing!**

**-mrssherrymuller***

Chapter 11

The 4 Parties

_**Eastern Europe, 2006**_

_Drake ran down the street with the young redheaded boy trailing behind. 'I have to find them.' Drake thought as he scanned hastily the small residential area. He was hoping they were at home. But, when he entered the small dusty shack. He found nothing. They were no where to be seen._

"_Hey, old dude! Where the hell are we going?" The boy, Jake asked as they ran down the sandy road leading to a small temple._

"_I'm looking for a friend of mine." Drake said carefully. "They might be at the temple."_

"_If its a fucking ambush I'll kick your ass." Jake threatened as They climbed the staircase to the temple._

"_Its not an ambush." Drake muttered as he slowly opened the temple's wooden front door. Inside was a collection of colourful mats and elegant curtains. Its polished white marble floors and faded yellow walls were stained with dark red blood. In the back of the room situated a woman's corpse laid across the altar. Drake sped to it and gazed down to the woman's face_

_Her expression was terrifying on its own. Her hazel eyes open wide in shock, her mouth slightly opened and curled down into a frown. Her chest was torn open and her organs hung off her body. Drake looked down at her long red hair pulled back into a tight ponytail and her beautiful eyes. Once filled with life and optimism. He looked down to his daughters frightened face. He knelt down beside the altar as salty tears fell down his face. Jake glanced at the broken man in front of him._

"_She's isn't just a friend?" Jake asked turning his head to avoid the gruesome display in front of him. Drake stood as nodded as he wiped the tears and composed himself. "Is she your girlfriend or something."_

"_No, she's my daughter, Emily." He said as he coldly stepped out of the temple and into the humid street. But, only to be met by a large heavily armoured truck parked in the street. Three armed men sat in the pan of the truck while another 2 men sat in the front of the vehicle. One man stood and looked at Drake. He wore a uniform, in fact the exact same uniform Jake wore. Jake tumbled down the staircase._

"_Hey, guys!"Jake yelled as the man jumped down from the truck, with his gun in hand._

"_Get in the truck, pipsqueak. We'll take care of the geezer." The man spoke in a harsh tone as he grabbed Jake arm roughly and pushed him to the truck. Where the other men jumped out and threw him into the pan of the truck. They stood tall and menacing._

_The three large men stood holding their sub machine gun closely to their burly chests. The first move was made by the smallest of the group. He pushed the grief stricken old man down on to his fours. Then the men began kicking at Drake. His mind was broken, it was only his body left and he didn't care what happened._

_His little girl torn in to pieces. Her scared expression. 'I should have saved her, I shouldn't have brought her here.' He thought as the men's boots hit his week body barely holding itself up. Then suddenly one of his attackers feel onto the beige sand street next to him. Drake moved back and watched as the boy Jake took down Drake's attackers. _

_He kicked the smallest of the men back and dodged the largest men who had thrown a hook from his side. Their comrade bleeding to death on the floor from a swift cut through his back. Jake held his combat knife out and rammed himself into the smaller thug stabbing straight thought his stomach and stealing his sub-machine gun and killing the larger man before he could return fire._

_Jake stood over Drake beaten corpse and quickly shallowly cut underneath Drake's eyebrow._

"_I've been meaning to kill those guys for awhile now. Don't tell my bosses, they get me good jobs. If you tell them I'll come back and sew your lips shut" He said as he placed his knife down beside Drake's body before running to the truck and driving off. Drake laid down in the street alone. Bruises covering his body and his sanity breaking from seeing his daughter dead before him. Then, in the distance a figure approached him. As it got closer he saw it was a woman wearing a fitted red t-shirt and blue jeans. As she stepped near his body he glanced to her familiar face. He almost choked as he spoke his daughter's name. "Emily?" The woman smiled warmly before offering a hand to help him up._

**Mysterious Cell**

Sheva coughed as she slipped back into consciousness. The room she was in a painted spotless white and the floors were white tile. It was almost blinding. Sheva was bound against a rather uncomfortable chair. She squirms against the restrains but, As she pulls her arm braces the sound of some thing moving behind her. She turns her head around and sees Chris tied into a chair, just like she was.

"Chris!" Sheva whispered to him as a section the wall swung open and quick was shut.

"He's still unconscious. It seems the smoke works well." A woman spoke as she stepped through the room. Sheva turned around to see the familiar woman placing a briefcase on a steel table. It was the blonde woman from earlier.

The woman looked down and smiled at her. "Listen here. Ms. Alomar. You can call me Carla. And you are here for a very important reason." She told Sheva as she stood in front of her crossing her arm.

"And what reason is that for?" Sheva asked.

"Let's just say there is 4 groups involved in this. Only 3 are important to you. Party A is my association our name to you is the Paribara. Party B are the people you are working undercover in we call them the Bhai." Carla said smugly.

"How do you know that?" Carla smirked then continued.

"We have our ways. Party C is the team Agent Leon S. Kennedy. Party D is called the Sahida"

"How is the team involved?" Sheva asked.

"Right now, they are pawns for us but, lucky for them Bhai is unaware of there existence." Carla said a she leaned against the desk. The questions popped into Sheva mind but, which one to ask.

"We are pawns for what reason? What purpose?" Sheva asked as Carla responded with a chuckle.

"You are not a pawn Ms. Alomar." She pointed at her. "You are important to the Bhai. They want you."

"What? I'm just a recruiter for them. I only go out and escort people back to the factory, sometimes I look over profiles. I'm not important at all." Sheva defended as Carla's grin widened.

"You really believe that?" She said with her eyebrow arched. "You aren't a recruiter. You were actually just canon fodder to their experiments, when they hired you. To be used and thrown away but, they now have a plan for you."

"What's the plan?" Sheva said.

"We don't know Sweetheart but, I can guaranty that its not pleasant." Carla smiled as stepped closer to Sheva and bent over to face her.

"Then, how are you involved and why do you you need the need the team for pawns." Sheva asked as Carla knelt down in front of her.

"Ooh, this is my favorite part." She said smiling before bringing her hand up to Sheva's elbow and slowly trailed with her long blue painted fingernails down to her wrist. This made Sheva cringe. "We want something they have. But, sadly they will not give it to us unless we give them you and a ridiculous amount of money and resources. But, we could give them you then tell them we need time to get the money and resources. And you'd get what we want and escape."

"Why do you have the pawns?" Sheva repeated aggravated and uncomfortable.

"You are a good person, Sheva. You probably couldn't stand the thought of some one dying because of you especially you're boyfriend over there so-"

"He's not my boyfriend."

"Doesn't change his effectiveness to change your motive." Carla smirked again, apparently she enjoyed this conversation unlike Sheva whom had a disgusted feeling about what was going on. If she didn't comply then they were going to kill Chris and his team._ 'What else can I do' _She thought as she nodded her head and spoke.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Its simple go on with your plan with the group. And on the 4th day inside the factory you'll separate from your group and collect the information from the main computer, the files name is trepas2.1(fin). We will make a diversion and you just have download it and leave the factory. If you don't, let's say your friend we'll be in a little trouble."

"Wait I won't be confined to the factory." Sheva question as Carla stood back up and continued.

"No, They don't want you to be aware of their plans. Basically after you drop it off here we will erase you and they won't be able to touch you."

"Why are we still here then." Sheva hissed at her.

"I have my reasons." Carla stopped and walked to the wall and tapped it twice causing it to open like a door. She turned before stepping out. "Now excuse me, I have other problems to deal with." Carla spoke as she stepped out of the room and strutted down the hall.

A man stood outside another cell that looked exactly as the one that held Sheva and Chris. A two way mirror shown the Except in this one, several torture implements where scattered throughout the room. On the walls and on the surfaces of the desks. In the middle of the room a beaten Asian woman sat. She wore a short red skirt and a black halter top that showed her cleavage under a see through red lace blouse. Her hair was jet black and cut short and messy.

"Let her rest a bit before we hand her over to Simmons." Carla said heartlessly. The woman was the **great** Ada Wong, Simmons was obsessed with her, She had been the only thing he cared about since 2001. And now that Carla found her, Simmons would donate all the money she need to her cause. To Carla, Ada was a glorified pretty face to Simmons and a cash cow for her. Thanks to Ada, Carla had the information to get those files from the factory and continued support from Simmons. If only she hadn't been involved.

"Are you sure that Simmons wouldn't be mad that you hurt his precious Ada." The man asked her.

"No, it doesn't matter as long as he has Ada." Carla said before the electricity cut. All the lights shut off blinding the two of them. Then after a few short seconds the lights flashed on. And Carla was left alone in the room with the man dead on the floor lying in a pool of blood. Carla looked through the window to see that Ada was no longer in her sell. She had escaped. Carla grabbed her phone and dialled her boss. "The Sahida representative has escaped." She told her boss in a worried man's voice spoke in a calm tone.

"Its your job to track her down, Carla. Find her."


	12. Subject 1

Chapter 12

Subject 1

_**Naomi's Apartment, 2005**_

"_Answer the door." Keran spoke loudly as he knocked on the door. "Naomi, I know you're in there." He called as a tall dark haired man opened the door._

"_Can you come back later?" The man said groggily. "Naomi's busy."_

"_Tell her that its Keran" The man turned his head and repeated the name to side. Then, he is swiftly pushed out of the room by Naomi. Then a shirt is thrown to him before Naomi pulled Keran into her apartment._

_Naomi wasn't the beautiful and vibrant woman Keran had known a year ago. Her face had sunk and she never took care of herself anymore. She only leave her apartment to go to the bar or to the liquor store. It was a shame that she did this to herself. And Keran was the only friend she had anymore._

_She lived was a small, 3 room apartment. A bathroom, a bedroom and a living room/kitchen. The living room's walls were made of brick and the carpet was tattered and stained. Dull beige curtains closed off all light into the apartment and a old orange ratty couch was slid against the one window in the apartment. In front of it a light brown table stood on top a ugly patterned mat._

_A small television sat on the other side of the room next to the her kitchen counter. Her counter were wooden and rotting from neglect. Actually the whole apartment was. Her fridge and stove were yellowed because it hadn't been cleaned in a long time. The only light illuminating the room was a single lamp situated next to the couch._

_Keran stood in her apartment and observed her appearance. Her hair that was usually short bob straightened had grown to just below her shoulder blades. Her purple hair dye had faded back into her jet black hair. She wore a tight leopard print dress that cut off at about 4 inches below her crotch. The neckline of her dress that hung so low that it exposed her black bra slightly and a pair of knee high boots._

"_Friend of yours..."Keran said as Naomi approached her fridge and groaned as she pulled it open and saw that it was empty._

"_What are you doing here?" She said avoiding the question, besides he already knew who that was or more like what he was. Which was someone she met at the bar or the liquor store or maybe even on the street that she used for one night and literally pushed out of her apartment._

"_You have to stop" He muttered as she turned to him holding a beer she retrieved from the cupboard._

"_Stop, what?" She asked as she sipped her beer._

"_Stop going out and picking random guys off the street and bringing them back here." He told her more clearly now._

"_I don't do that!" She shouted defensively._

"_Then, who was that?" Keran asked._

"_For your information, he is a dear friend who came over to help me with my bathroom."_

"_Without his shirt on? What's his name?" Keran asked._

"_Um..." Naomi looked around her apartment. 'Shit, what was his name?' She thought as she examined the apartment for a clue finally stopping at a motocross jacket. She walked to it and looked at the name tag on it. It read 'PIERS'._

"_Piers." Naomi told him._

"_What about his last name?"_

"_Oh...shit..." She whispered to herself._

"_Naomi, why do you do this to yourself." Keran asked. "You're to good for this. Drinking everyday and night. Letting these men take advantage of you."_

"_I'm fine, Keran."_

"_No, your not. You are an alcoholic and you need to stop."_

"_I'm not an alcoholic! I can stop if I want to!" She yelled._

"_Then, stop for me." Keran said softly and Naomi's hostility wiped off. She looked at his sincere brown eyes and heard the tone of his voice. He was the only one who cared for her anymore. After all her friends left, he was the only one who always stood by her. "Stop, because you are the most beautiful and kind and funny girl, I've even known." _

_He was the only one in the world who loved her despite her flaws. And she loved him too, she stepped over to him and kissed him softly. She then wrapped both of her arms around his neck and kissed him the most passionately, she's ever kissed. _

_It wasn't about lust, this kiss. It was love but, she was broken and he needed to fix her. So, he pulled away. She was going to fight for the one _

"_I'll stop for you."_

**Cell & Hall**

"Chris! Chris! Wake up!" Sheva yelled as Chris's slowly gained consciousness. Her hands were placed on his shoulders and she knelt down in front of him. And she used all the strength she had to shake the muscular man out of his almost comatose state. The normally white room flashed red in cycles. Chris awoke with the displeasing sound of a loud alarm sounding. His eyes cleared to see the beautiful face of his partner. She smiled as his eyes opened and he couldn't help but, notice the change in apparel. She now wore a turquoise low cut t-shirt that had a band fastened on her waist and a pair of beige shorts along with a dark brown pair of boots that cut. Her hand was

"Chris, we have to get out of here" Sheva told him as she helped him stand up.

"Where are we?" Chris asked groggily.

"I think we're underneath the museum." Sheva told him. "We need to find our weapons."

"Where are they?" Sheva shook her head and told him that she didn't know. "Well, then I guess we better start looking."

After Chris regained complete consciousness, the pair slowly walked out of their rooms and into what appeared to be a control room. There was a two-way mirror looking into the cell_. 'Someone was watching over us' _Chris thought as they walked into the long dank hallway. Its walls and floors were just composed of concrete. Drips of water slipped through the cracks in the wall and crashed into the floor.

They stepped into the first room and saw that it was an control room that lead to another cell just like theirs. It was empty but, inside there was desk and a chair pushed against the mirror. On the desk was a computer. And a printer sat underneath the desktop. Chris sat in the chair and looked through the computer. Only 2 document were shown. The first was a map of the building with a note attached. Apparently the museum was a front for this group that worked underneath it. It said that the entire staff of the building was actually apart of Paribara or group A.

"What's the next document say?" She said. Chris turned and read the 2nd document. It was a journal by a employees named Fanta Diallo. It read.

_'We got this from the clean up at Kiunguza. It's a record of 1 of the 3 test subjects, the Bhai(group B, for you layman up on the higher levels) have tested the trepas2 on. -Fanta Diallo_

_Subject 1-Oumar Damba, Age :17, Male_

_-Subject is reacting well to treatments. Minor cold and gastric distress reported but, further investigation into it shows us that rest and some Tylenol should help. Date: 30__th__ of June 2009._

_-Subject is reaching a advanced state of discomfort and emotional turmoil. He is requesting to see his family and to be taken of trepes2. We'll take him off the Tylenol to see if its aggravating the trepas, if his behaviour gets worse will consider bringing them in. But, the bosses won't be happy, they are trying to avoid dealings with Fatim at all costs. Date: 1__st__ of July 2009._

_-Subject is approaching a catatonic like state. He refuses to eat or sleep and whenever we try to get close to him, he attacks us. We are going to bring his family in. Date: 2__nd__ of July 2009_

_-Subject's state has changed more to a depression. He is reporting excruciating pain that comes every 5-6 minutes. We brought Fatim and Modibo in today, this seems to improved his mood slightly. Date 3__rd__ of July 2009._

_-Subject has died today. His body has decomposed at an accelerated rate and within 2 hours his body has become bloated with in similar way as to the way a body decomposes in an arid environment over 2-7 days. And at the end of the day this his body has begun to mummify as some corpses do after long period of time in a desert like environment. We've deemed the corpse as possibly hazardous and we've chosen to keep it in the factory to be supervised. The subject's brother has been poking around, maybe we should test the trepas on a adolescent to see if that poses viable results. If not we have caravans coming in and out of Kiunguza so, there is no shortage of test subjects. Date: 6__th__ of July 2009._

_Notes by scientist : Alain Diarra.'_

"What? Alain Diarra?" Sheva questioned.

"What about him?"

"Nothing, its just that..." Sheva said as her voice cracked and she crossed her arms, trying to compose herself. "I know Alain Diarra." She looked down as tears formed in her eyes. Chris turned and looked to her.

"Hey, Sheva, are you okay?" Chris asked as Sheva bit her lip and avoided his gaze as a tear fell down her face. Chris stood and hugged her to his chest and whispered "It's okay." She cuddled into his chest and muttered.

"He told me he wasn't a part of it." Her tears fell onto his shirt as she shuttered. "He's my..." She pulled away and asked "We should go. We need to find the others and we need to..."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sheva shook her head and leaned over the desk and printed the documents out.

"No, we have a mission to complete." Sheva told him as she wiped the tears off her face and took the freshly printed map and journal out of the printer. "Come on, the armoury down the hall."

"What if we run into trouble."

"I'm pretty sure that there isn't a security on this level, it seems that everyone's vacated it after the alarm sounded."

"Okay, but Sheva if you need to talk about him..."

"I'll talk to you about it. But, now we have to find Naomi, Gaston and Keran."

* * *

*** Okay so, I've been thinking about writing a one shot soon and I'm thinking it be for couple I don't usually support. For a challenge. I've posted this same question on my deviantART, and I'm looking for input so, if you guys could post a review about a certain resident evil ship I'd appreciate it but, only if you want to. Anyhow, I really like the flashback in this chapter and I'm trying to be more descriptive of the environment and with how the characters move and stuff like that. Also, I introduced a Alain Diarra and added a little more information about the missing tribe. So, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and have and amazing day!**

**-mrssherrymuller***


	13. Easy

Chapter 13

Easy

**2nd floor of Museum Underground**

Ada Wong strutted quietly down the beams. It was a maze of cylindrical pipes that hovered over a large hall that lead to each of the cell block hidden underneath the giant museum. The room was a hexagonal shape and it lead to the 4 halls. Each hall had 6 cells and a supply room. Her two tiny feet stepped quickly as she glanced at the people rushing out of the wings after securing them. _'They were not going find her' _She though as she watched a blonde woman direct the troops to each hall. They had secured each one and where heading to the upper levels of the complex.

_'Things were going to get dicey' _She thought as she realized that they'll be checking the floor she was on soon. But, Ada was clever and she could get this done. She can't go back to him. It would be worst than before if she went back to Simmons. If he used to be possessive she couldn't imagine how he'd be now. She looked down at the woman down bellow as she spoke to the last group of guards and sent them towards the elevator following behind. As Ada peered over to watch them enter the elevator, her foot slipped off the narrow pole but, quickly moved it back with a loud clank.

The blonde rushed to the center of the room and stared up to the source of the loud stomp. She glared as she ran to elevator to get up to her level.

"Shit!" Ada whispered as the guards opened fire on her. She ran down the pipe and jumped over a railing for the balcony. She opened the door and examined the bright hallway. It had floral pattern walls with the theme of pink roses and light blue cornflowers in a mild green background. The carpet was a light beige and well maintained. Along the walls between doors dark brown tables were placed with white table clothes that hung over the edges vertically. It was so much nicer up here than in the cell block.

The cell block had dimly lit hallways with water damage and bugs everywhere. After she was done with this Ada had to check for diseases. Ada turned her head to see the blonde woman's gun pointed at her head.

"That was easier than expected." She said cockily. Ada scoffed.

"I'm not that easy." Ada said coldly as she ducked and swept her feet underneath the woman and grabbed her wrist yanking her to the floor. The woman was lying on the floor with Ada gripping her wrist. Ada puts her stiletto heeled shoes right below her sternum and onto the soft tissue of her stomach. And pulls the steely grey pistol out of her hand and winks down at her before quickly running down the hall while the woman stood up and chased her. Now unarmed.

Ada ran through the halls remembering the floor plan that had been given to her and her unfortunate partner. She never liked him, in fact she hated him. He was a pompous ass. But, these people do what they have to get what they want. They're all martyr's, all of them. Ada was one too but, the degree of cruelness these people have, it shocked her.

He had a intense fear of dogs, and they knew it. '_Eaten alive by dogs, what a horrible death.' _Ada thought as she turned to the elevator. They killed the people according to their deep seeded fears. A man is afraid of heights they'll take him to the top floor and push you off. Two men guarded it.

Ada toke them by surprise. Shooting one of them and charging the other. She jabbed at his head which cause him to stumble backwards to which she responded with a upwards kick to the jaw. Now dazed she dealt the final blow to him by slipping behind him and wrenching his neck to the side, effectively injuring his spinal cord. So, it didn't matter if he was dead or paralysed. He was out of the way. Ada leaned down to his body and picked up a particular object called a grenade. She pressed the up button on the elevator as the guards pooled around the elevator from the sound of the bullet, including the blonde woman.

"Come on, drop the weapon, Ms. Wong." The woman called out.

"Sorry... but, I have a sample of trepas2 waiting for me up at that factory so, I have cut this amazing stay here short."

"Ada, you're surrounded. You can't escape this. Now, come back quietly."

"Oh, can't I" She said as she held up the grenade and pulled the pin out as the elevator door opened. She rolled it underneath the group of guards. She stepped into the elevator as they rushed to escape the explosive. "Too easy" She said as the elevator doors closed and the sound of the grenade blowing up ringed in her ears. And a smirk reached her face.

**Cell Block 4**

Sheva and Chris walked down the hallway to see that the end of hall was barricaded off with a heavy metal door. According to the map they was 4 wings and this was the 4th hall. It was the largest one. They was 6 cells, a supply closet and the armoury. This was were all the guards would keep their weapons and the confiscated belongings of the inmates they held here. Sheva walked to the armoury door. And pulled it open.

Inside the room, the walls were painted a dull blue and the floors were made of rosewood. The wood was rotting and the paint was chipping off. The room was rather large. About the size of 2 of their cells. Each wall has shiny metallic display cases. Rust gathering on the legs of each long case. There was a large cabinet on one of the wall. A desk was in the center of the room on top of it a computer was laid.

"Chris, pick out some gear." Sheva said as she looked through the cases for weapons. Selecting a stun rod, a Jail Breaker shotgun and a Heckler & Koch P8 pistol. Chris looked through the cases and picked out a L. Hawk Magnum revolver, a Gatling gun and a Beretta M92F.

"Do you know where we can find some hostlers and ammo?" Chris asked looking around the room. Sheva glanced around the room spotting a large silver cabinet. The shelves had a upward hook that kept the contents from slipping out. There also were 2 drawers. "There" She said pointing to the cabinet.

They approached it and examined the contents. One of the drawers was labelled with a thin sheet made of a label maker, it read _'Holsters'. _The shelves contain bullets of every caliber, arrows and explosives. It also had a padlock. A note was posted on the glass. _'Ask Mr. Kinov for access to the Ammo cabinet.' _Was written on it.

Chris turned and looked at the desk and noted the name tag sitting on it. It said _'Mr. Kinov.' _ Chris leaned over the desk and searched through the files on his desk. He found a note that read.

_'I hid the keys in the supply room, behind the television set. Kind a hiding something in plain sight hiding spot. I think its rather ingenious.'_

"The keys are in the supply room." Chris said as he stood and crossed the hall to see a wooden door. The floor inside the room was made of concrete and the walls were painted grey. Shelves where evenly spaced throughout room. Several boxes were scattered about the room containing several different objects that Chris assumed were the belongings of the prisoner that lived or lives in this cell block.

"Hey, our stuff should be here" Sheva told him as she began to look through the boxes. She said as she examined the boxes. "This one's labelled _'Redfield C.'_" Sheva told him as she opened the box.

Inside the box she found only 2 objects. One was a wallet, the other a tape that Chris and Naomi found on the corpse of Modibo. She looked around her to see that Chris was occupied with moving the television. She pulled the wallet open and saw a picture of him with his sister Claire and Jill. They're were smiling brightly. But, she couldn't help but, notice that it was dated 2006. Before Jill disappeared. It kinda made her sad because, soon after this was taken. Chris had lost her. She closed it immediately at the sound of Chris voice. "I got it."

" Okay." She said as she walked up to the television and noticed the VSR. "Hey, can't we use this to watch this tape."

"Yeah." He said as she placed the tape on the VSR. On the screen Modibo is standing in front of the screen. He is standing in front of a wooden door.

"My brother was brought here by those scientists a couple of week ago. They brought me and mom here. He died here today and mom's really upset. She..." He paused as a tear reached his face. "watched him die, I only heard his screams." Then all the sudden in the video a woman pushed the door open and paced angrily. Her face was obvious to Chris the moment she appeared. It was Sheva Alomar pacing out through the screen. A dark skinned man following behind her. They exchanged words in a language Chris didn't understand. Then she sharply turned away but, he caught her by her wrist. She spat something in Swahili but, he quickly threw her to ground and yelled at the child holding the camera to the woman lying on the wooden floor. Then the screen went blank.

Chris turned to his partner with a deep scowl on his face before, he spat angrily at her. "What the hell are you doing there."

"I can explain Chris." She told him with a frightened expression on her face.

"I'm waiting..."

"It all started 3 months after our mission in Africa."

* * *

*Sorry about the cliffhanger ending, but, I couldn't think about another ending. So, anyway, It was a very story developing chapter but, I'ts kinda an intro to Ms. Ada Wong. Who I have a lot of mixed feeling about but, I did enjoy writing her. And way, thank you for reading and I hope you have a wonderful day!

-mrssherrymuller*


	14. Whistling Man and the Angry Mole

Chapter 14

Whistling Man and the Angry Mole

**West African BSSA branch offices, 3 months after Africa**

"And the position goes to..." The man slowly pulled a black marker and slowly wrote out the name of the recipient of the new promotion down on the whiteboard. 'Omid Siddonis'. Was the name that the man wrote. A look of shock spread across the faces of the men and women sitting around the room. But, everyone in humid briefing room clapped their hands as Omid stood and accepted the promotion, everyone except Sheva Alomar. She stormed out of the meeting room with a bitter frown. Her boss followed her out into the crowded room filled with cubicles.

"Hey, Sheva what was that?" He asked harshly making Sheva jump.

"You!" She turned around and pointed to him. "You told me I'd be a shoo in for it and there wasn't any competition."

"Omid proved to be more effective in this position." He told her.

"Really? Omid the pencil pusher would be better at Team Captain than me. It's a social position and last month, he told Christa that she should be working at a dairy farm because she'd be embraced by her fellow cows!" She yelled. He toke her by her arm and pulled her into his office.

"Listen, Sheva. Human resources changed my decision for you to lead the new team because of your um..." Sheva's eyebrows raised as he spoke. "Issues."

"I've been cleared to be out in the field. All of my 'issues' are dealt with."

"You haven't even been out yet."

"Then let me prove myself before you give it to Omid."

"The only mission available is the Factory mission and that a huge project."

"I'll do it. Make me a mole there."

"I don't think you're ready..." She eyed him. "Fine, I'll convince the higher ups that you're going to take this mission without pay to prove your ability to be out in the field. You'll be cycled out in 6 months but, until then Omid will lead the team."

"I promise I won't make you sorry. Josh." She told the man as he smiled at the young woman he called sister. She was as strong and stubborn as he was. He knew she was going to be fine. Now, it's his turn to convince his bosses that she was truly up to the task.

**The Factory, 4 months after Africa**

The car stank badly as it rolled down the rocky gravel, the wind sweeping against the sides, slowing it down. Sheva coughed in the back of the vehicle. It smelt of sweat and blood. It wasn't among the more pleasant smells Sheva had accounted. The polyester bag hung around her head loosely but, was tied harshly against her neck with a piece of rope. Her head clanked against the mirror as the rusted car bounced up and down along the new found sandy path.

"Assurez-vous qu'elle est prête à se lancer à l'usine, les frères sont en attente pour lui lors du séminaire accueillant" A voice spoke in front of the Sheva.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, je l'ai eu." Another man spoke beside her. She felt the car make a sharp stop and her arms being tugged out of the vehicle behind her. And she stumbled out of car and pulled into a building. She was forced down onto her knees and felt a knife slid underneath the braided rope and sawed it off. The bag was swiftly token of her head and thrown onto the floor. She inspected her environment, it was average. A regular office but, it seemed dark. It was clean and professional but, something was off.

A dark skinned man leaned over her and smiled as one of the men who had escorted her here cut through the ragged rope binding her wrists together. She stood and shook his outstretched hand.

"My apologies but, I'm afraid we have to be careful here. You know when it comes to our line of business."

"I understand, It's a dangerous business making cardboard boxes."

"Yes, precisely. But, I'd like you to keep our shadier part of this establishment to yourself. There is some workers here that aren't a part of this. Pretty much everyone on the upper levels actually makes cardboard boxes." He told her as he lead her into a room filled with assembly lines. Rows of people sat cutting Cardboard and folding them into their correct shape. She couldn't help noticing a quite handsome man whistling loudly as he folded a cardboard box and placed it back on the assembly line. He looked up at her and winked.

Sheva loved music. All types of music. From pitter patter songs to death metal. This man intrigued her. It was a joyful tune and he seemed to kinda dance around. It looked so silly and it was kinda adorable. She smiled as she continued walking down the hall as her new boss droned on about the rules and her new job. But, She soon found herself thinking about the colorful man.

"Me and my brother work on the top floor. So, you'll have to go up there once a month to give us your report." He told her as they walked down the hall of the gigantic factory. Sheva's mind still drifting to the whistling man, hoping he wasn't apart of this disgusting crime that takes place in this factory.

**Kiunguza, Bhai Experiment Depot, 6 months after Africa**

Sheva stormed into the dirty white building. Her face stuck in a deep scowl as she pushed the glass door open and stomped through the depot to the back rooms. And their he was. Alain Diarra, her fiance. The intriguing man she met on her first day at the factory, the man that promised her that he had nothing to do with the whole bioterrorism thing, and she believed him. She still believed him, despite what common sense had to do with it. No, she was here in this little small gross depot for one reason.

She had shown recordings from her last check in with Josh of him escorting a young woman into a car and driving away. But, she noticed something strange, something she did not like. He had held her hand and grinned at her. And his eyes... they twinkled. Like they did for her. If he wasn't cheating, he was trying to. Which is equally bad. Either way, he wasn't talking her out of this.

Sheva opened the small office to see a dark skinned woman sitting on his desk. All she saw was her bare skinned back. The woman turned around and looked at Sheva's angered expression. Then, her boyfriend peered up at her from behind the woman.

"You son of a bitch." She told him as her eyes watered.

"Sheva, I can exp-" He started but, she turned herself around and rushed out of the room. She ran through the depot once again with him quickly following, shouting "Sheva! Wait!"

"This is over!" She shouted back as she pulled the gorgeous engagement ring off her finger and threw it behind her.

"Sheva!" He said as the ring hit his shoulder. _'How could I be so stupid?' _She wondered as she stepped through the depot, tears slipping down her face. She needed to leave, she needed to get out. She opened a door and spat at him.

"I will never forgive you!" She yelled in swahili as she bumped into a boy in the door.  
"I need to explain this!" He responded.

"You are not..." She paused as she sniffled. "Talking me out of this!"

"Listen to me!" He yelled.

"Never talk to me again! You are a horrible, disgusting, cruel, little man! How dare you!" She yelled at him pointing her finger at him. "You made me believe that you cared for me!"

"I love you!"

"No, you don't! You are as bad as your father!" She yelled striking a nerve. His father was an awful man from what Sheva knew of him. A womanizer who left him and his mother to fend for themselves. They were poor and couldn't afford food most days. It was a low blow but, Sheva didn't care. She wanted him to feel like she did. Horrible. She sharply turned away. But, he did something she'd never expect he'd do. He grabbed her wrist and threw her to the ground. Pain stuck her body and she couldn't stand. Tears escaped her eyes and she sobbed loudly as Alain yelled at the boy to leave. He looked down at her and spoke in english.

"I'm not my father!" She stood and quickly ran out of the depot. Once she ran to her car, he appeared out of the depot and yelled loudly.

"I love you, Sheva Alomar! And If you avoid Bougouni. It'll prove it to you!" She looked up at him with sad eyes and opened her door and headed staight back to the factory. Sadly she didn't take his advice

**Supply closet**

The atmosphere in the supply closet had changed when Sheva had finished her story. A small tear escaped her eyes as she told Chris the story, she had wiped it away but, it seemed to wipe away his anger too. "I came here because, he told me not to. That's so immature." She told him looking down at feet.

"Well you couldn't predict this."

"Yeah..." She looked him in the eyes. "Listen, Chris I'm sorry. I didn't tell you. To be honestl, I'm still not completely over it." She told him thinking that this was getting too personal. "I think we should go get our holsters and ammo. Then go find the others, if you are sure that I'm not involved in the attack." She said with little to none emotion. And as Chris was about to answer a large boom sounded outside the room.

"I think we need to hurry." She told him as she peered into the hall to see if guards had returned. They hadn't. "Come-on, we need to find the others and get out of here. I think things are going to hell out there."

* * *

***I'M BACK! I'm was going crazy in the real world on my break. I'm so glad that I'm here bringing a new chapter to you all. It was horrible guys. But, I did get ahead so, I don't have to freak out on my planned days for writing. So, this is how Sheva came to be on this little adventure. Hope you enjoyed it!**

**-mrssherrymuller.**


	15. The Martyr's One Weakness

Chapter 15

The Martyr's One Weakness

_**Andrea Weissman's Apartment, 2003**_

_Sherry opened the cream colored door and stepped into the apartment. She sighed at the mess of her role model's apartment. It was a well kept apartment. Medium brown wood floors covered the area of her apartment. Her walls were newly painted a bright blue. Several small painting covered her walls. All of landscapes. Some deserts, some valley filled with pink, blue and yellow flowers bundling in groups and beautiful forests staged in the fall. Autumn leaves spread across the forest floor, the morning dew slipping off the red and orange leaves dripping down to the small piles of snow and the frost coating the grass. 'Those were Andrea's favorite' Sherry thought as she examined the beautiful paintings._

_The apartment was large. Sherry stood in the porch that lead to the kitchen/living by 2 steps that went down diagonally. Inside her living room, 3 bookcase lined the walls, all of which were either medical journals, studies on new scientific theories or action-adventure novels. A small drawer was placed along the wall as well and a large radio was situated on top of it. The drawers were filled with alternative music like the Barenaked Ladies, Coldplay, Foo Fighters and Flyleaf. A desktop computer sat on a desk on the far side of the room with 2 stacks of movies. All action or independent movies._

_Something, Sherry discovered in the years she new Andrea was that she was terribly predictable. She loved medical science. Fall was her favorite season. She doesn't like thanksgiving dinner because, when she was little her grandmother served her family rotten vegetable puree. She loves The Strokes. Her favorite movie is Lethal Weapon. She has a huge crush on Brad Pitt and hates having nothing to do. So, she obsessively cleans. That was Andrea._

_Sherry looked behind her to see. Andrea sleepily sitting in a wheelchair. They had just returned from the hospital after her failed attempt to kill herself. Andrea noticed Sherry gaze and looked up at her and smiled sadly. Sherry moved behind Andrea and pushed her into the apartment. And lifted the wheelchair down the steps and rolled her into the living room. She put one of her arm between Andrea and the wheelchair and slipped her other arm underneath her knees. Sherry then picked up the tall woman and placed her on the beige chesterfield. Sherry moved to the polished white kitchen and pulled out her cell phone and called one of her most trusted friends Leon S. Kennedy._

"_Leon, I need your help."_

"_Sherry? I'm sorry I can't right now, I'm-"_

"_Please, I really need your help."_

"_What is this about?" Leon asked her._

"_Can you come to the apartment complex on 21st street. Apartment 8._

"_Okay." Leon responded and hung up._

_Leon arrived at the apartment and knocked on the door. To see the clearly upset face of Sherry Birkin. And before he spoke she pulled him into the apartment and into the kitchen. "I need a favor." She told him. " This is my friend Andrea's apartment. I've told you about her, right." He nodded. "I need you to get her a job at the F.B.C as a field agent."_

"_I can't just give people jobs."_

"_I know but, she needs it."_

"_Why?" Leon asked. Sherry knew he wouldn't understand unless she gave him the most thoughtful and amazing speech about it. As much as he liked to deny it. He was a sucker for a emotion filled speech. Well, at least the ones Sherry gave._

"_Leon, Andrea saved me just like you did. I owe my life to her and she needs something to care about again."_

"_And, why does she need to be a field agent."_

"_She's a medical scientist. She's a expert marksman and I know your department needs another medical officer that can combine herbs if necessary. And you need the support before you can go on that mission in Spain. And it means a lot to me. He looked to Sherry's face. She was looking up at him with big puppy eyes. 'Goddammit' He thought as he spoke against._

"_Fine, I'll bring it up with my supervisors." Sherry smiled brightly then turned to the kitchen door._

"_Now, to convince her."_

**Underground Facility Lower Levels**

The blonde coughed as she pulled herself up off the ground. Her skin feeling sore from the heat that was radiating off the burning corpses of her fallen companions. They didn't matter, all that mattered was that Ada was escaping. She had get Ada or she wouldn't get her funding. Or Ada would find the trepas before Sheva had her chance. Carla couldn't accept either of those.

She stood up looking around to see 15 guards lying down on the floor around her. Their bodies burnt more severely as they increased in proximity to the elevator. Only one man sat alive in this hall besides Carla. He was pressed against the wall with his legs severely scarred from the intense burns trailing up and down his lower half to his lower torso. Carla turned to see the badly injured man calling out to her. She dazedly walked over to him and squatted down to eye level. The man spoke in a raspy voice to her.

"Help me..." She smirked down at the man and said.

"Sorry but, your not of any use to me." She moved her hand to the singed holster around his hip and pulled out the 9mm handgun and pressed it against the middle of the forehead.

"Please." He pleaded softly as she slowly pulled the trigger and bang. The blood quickly poured out of his head and down his face. Carla stood and examined the scene before her. The melted corpses around surrounded her as she thought _'If they were competent, they'd be alive.'_ She though about her options. She'd have to be smarter about this. Ada was indeed capable, she wouldn't underestimate her again. And she doubt that she was nearly as useful in a fight as Ms. Wong.

But, Carla had something Ada doesn't have. A stomach, she could watch a man get torn in half and feel nothing. Ada had a weakness, even for Ada's enemies she had remorse. An ounce of pity. This will be her fall, Carla needs to find someone the distant Ada has an attachment and kill them. Carla had her plan.

Carla moved quickly though the halls to reach the office suits. Carla soon approached her office. She slowly opened the door to see it undisturbed. She entered and pulled her chair back and looked at her computer screen. She turned it on a looked at her screen saver. It was a picture of a rocky canyon but, all the plant life was color corrected to be purple. She clicked on the database icon and it appeared. It looked like a generic search browser. She quickly typed in the name 'Ada Wong'.

200 results were shown and Carla begun to scour through the results. Only finding 3 articles that sparked her interest. The first was a detail retelling that one of Simmons moles picked up of an counter from the Raccoon City Incident between him and a one Leon S. Kennedy. _'How convenient.' _She thought as she read into the romantic and possibly sexual relationship between them.

The second was another report on the outbreak in Spain and how she was involved. Again, another encounter between her and the blonde. She pulled up a picture and thought '_hmm, pretty boy.' _And the last was a document about her psychological state. She was described as emotional distant, afraid to confront her previous actions and relationships and deeply manipulative. And that she uses this as a tool to complete her goals. Her skills are useful in her field but, it emotional stunts her from being able to develop thriving relationships. _'Good to know' _Carla thought.

So, Leon... the leader of the group Sheva is traveling with. _'This will be a piece of cake. I'll threaten his life to stop Ada from interfering. And he can be used against Sheva'_ She smirked as the idea popped into her head. Leon S. Kennedy will be the first to die. Or, Chris. No, Chris is something she'd like to torture Sheva with. Maybe she'll only kill one of them and leave the other to live in a cell constantly reminded of their failure to save the other. Yes, Carla liked that idea but, she was getting ahead of herself. She needed to find Leon. He had to be up there in the museum with the rest of the team.

"Carla!" A voice sounded from her intercom. She moved towards her intercom and pressed the button to speak with the voice.

"Yes, what is it." She hissed.

"Miss Wong is advancing to the top level. And there is 3 people investigating near the complex entrance." It told her. The people were probably the rest of the team she hadn't got incarcerated already. Including the blonde leader. But, she had to get there before Ada reached the entrance. So, Carla rushed out and headed towards the staircase to attempt to get to the group before Ada escaped.

**Bougouni Museum Basement**

Leon stepped down the spiral staircase down to the basement. This is were they kept all of the retired exhibits. The whole room resembled the rest of the museum. Marble floors, dark wooden storage boxes and perfectly painted white walls. But, everything was covered in a fine layer of dust. The basement was humid and caused him great discomfort.

The older man and the tall woman followed behind him. Once they reached the bottom they glanced around the room. They're faces grew confused.

"They're not here." Andrea said slightly discouraged. They were looking for their companions Chris and Sheva. And this was the place they're last transmission was sent from. It was just a woman's voice saying 'You're friends are in trouble.' But, there was nothing in this room besides some old ruined paintings.

"We should look around, I guess." Drake spoke disheartened as they began to walk around the room. Leon paced through the room, occasionally looking behind the paintings. There was one painting there that he found particularly strange. It was a picture of a forest with snow on the ground. In Mali, snow doesn't fall. He gently pushed the painting to the side and examined the area behind it. And there clear as day was a transceiver. Most specifically, Chris and Sheva's transceiver. He picked it up and examined it.

"Leon. What did you find?" Drake asked as he and Andrea gathered around the blonde.

"It looks like their transceiver." Leon told them as he looked around the room. "So, they were here. Let's look around." They turned around and searched the surrounding area. They had searched for a long time to find nothing. In the dusty basement. Leon let out a deep sigh after they scoured the room for any clues to where they're comrades could have been taken.

"There's nothing here." He told the group as they gathered around him once again.

"Then, what do we do?" Drake asked.

"We are going to search the surrounding-" He interrupted himself when a door seemed to open out of the wall. As the white light flooded the darker room. As a tall Asian woman stepped out of the door way and smirked at Leon as she placed one hand on her hip.

"Well, long time no see." She spoke in her usual sultry voice as she quietly walked towards him.

"Ada." Leon said dumbfounded by her unexpected return. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I came to see what all the fuss is about. And trust me, Leon you don't want to know what goes on down there." She warned recalling her late partner.

"Were looking for the rest of my team."

"The slim dark-haired man and the young woman with the purple hair." She said slightly disinterested while looking at her nails. "If they're down there... I don't think they have long."

"We can't just leave them down there." Drake told Leon.

"Thank you for the warning but, we have to go and find our team." Andrea spoke politely to Ada.

"Fine." She said lazily waving her hand. "Your funeral." She twisted her head around to look at the open door and to see the blonde woman running up the staircase next to the elevator. She turned around and quickly slammed the wall-door shut as the blonde rushed gun in hand towards her.

"Leon move that dresser over here." She said pointing to the dresser on the far side of the the basement. And almost as if she mind controlled him, he quickly pushed the dresser in front of the wall-door. "If you really need an entrance there is one for waste disposal. If you go through the sewers. I'll take you there as a way to say thank you."

Ada started walking away to the staircase but, was stopped by Leon holding her wrist making her look down at him. "Ada, what are you doing here?" He asked. She looked down at him sorrowfully. He can't know the reason why. It was about her past, a thing she'd never tell anyone about. So, she responded how she always responds. Coldly.

"Meet me out by the street." She said as she shook his hand off and quickly went up the stairs.

"Ada! Wait!" Leon called out following her up the stairs. But, she was gone.

* * *

*** Here is the chapter! I like Andrea. I think that if you've ever been depressed and felt like you had no way out I think you'd be able to understand how she feels. And Carla's planning on taking Leon down so, she can get Ada. Leon is her one weakness. And next chapter Leon, Ada, Andrea and Drake will be going through the sewers and we'll catch up with Sheva and Chris. I'd once again like to thank you for viewing, reviewing, following and favoriting my story. It helps alot. Hope you have a wonderful day! **

**-mrssherrymuller***


End file.
